Total Drama Comedy
by MIREYA DXC
Summary: -soy Mireya, la conductora de este nuevo reality show y . ..-  -La cámara está del otro lado-Le recordó el chico en tono burlón mientras ella de manera molesta se volteaba.  . CUPO LLENO:D! NUEVO CAPITULO Continuara  ? !
1. Chapter 1

-¡Luces! ¡Cámara! .. .

-Acción- Dijo un chico de manera desganada completando la frase de su hermana para que enseguida está le mandara una mirada asesina.

-En fin, soy Mireya, la conductora de este nuevo reality show y . ..-

-La cámara está del otro lado-Le recordó el chico en tono burlón mientras ella de manera molesta se volteaba.

-Cómo decía-Exclamo la chica retomando su papel-Soy Mireya y el chico de alla-Señalo mirándolo mientras este solo saludaba tipo "me da igual"-Es mi hermano Marcos quien está aquí porque . . .

-Estoy castigado-

-Te encanta robarme la palabra cier. .. -

-Si-Respondió Marcos en tono triunfante.

-. . .-

-. . .-

-. . .-

-. . .-

-El silencio me mata, en fin, soy la conductora principal y me gustaría que . . .-

-Se inscribieran en el concurso por un millón de dólares en la ficha siguiente ¡JA!-Dijeron ambos al unisonó de manera rápido en un intento de ganarle al otro-

En fin-Habló Mireya-ahora, aquí va la ficha:

**Nombre:**

**Personalidad:**

**Apariencia Física(incluye vestimenta):**

**¿Quieres pareja?¿Cómo debe ser?**

**Edad:**

**Fobia(no acepto un nada por respuesta):**

**¿Qué te gusta?**

**¿Qué te molesta?**

**¿Cómo crees que te ira en el concurso?**

**Agrega un recuerdo/Flashback :**

**Algún dato extra:**

-¿Ya es todo?-Pregunto el chico de manera desesperada-Por favor dime que si-

-No-Exclamo triunfadora

-Esto es un martirio-Dijo Marcos viendo hacia el cielo mientras su hermana rodaba los ojos-Dios ¡que acabe la tortura!-

-Bueno, supongo que es todo, sin más, nos despedimos, recuerden ,deben de ser 7 chicos y 7 chicas,¡Los esperamos chicos!-

-Espera Mire, ¿Cómo de llama el programa?-

-Total Drama Comedy –Respondio contenta

-Que tendrá de todo menos comedio-Susurro Marcos mirando hacia otro lado.

-Comedia NO garantizada-Comento la chica lanzándole una mirada asesina-En fin. ¡Los esperamos!

-¡Corte!-Gritó su hermano mientras ambos salían del estudio.

**Bueno, este es mi concurso :D, y esta ves si lo seguire de manera adecuada, asi q ,como escucharon,son 7 chicos y 7 chicas, ni uno mas ,ni uno menos ;), Ojala entren! :D.y como ya dije, comedia NO garantizada XD, sobre todo drama ;)**

**PD: Clau ,si ves esto, me gustaría que fueras conductora, asi q si aceptas mandame tu personaje :D**

**Bueno me despido, tengan suerte y entren porfavor :D.**

**Atte: MIREYA DXC **


	2. ConcursantesPD:¿Eres buen comediante?

-¿dónde está Bonne? ¡Ella conducirá con nosotros!-Decia la conductora un tanto preocupada -Comenzamos en. . . 5. . .4. . .3-

-2,1 y 0 ¡ya!-Grito el chico en manera desesperada.

-No tienes por qué. . .-comenzaba a decir la castaña vestida con su regular blusa rojo vino con encaje en escote V, pantalón gris desgastado y botas de tacón negras ,hasta darse cuenta que la cámara estaba encendida-¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo andan?, en fin, hemos recibido varias inscripciones, lamentablemente tuvimos que rechazar a algunos de ustedes ya que deje en claro que solo eran siete chicos y siete chicas, disculpen pero esas eran las reglas y . . .-Mireya se quedo callada mientras observaba a su hermano.

-¿Qué?-Respondió el con indiferencia.

-¿Acaso no hablaras?-

-Hey, la conductora eres tu,no yo-

-Compartimos ese papel-Le recordó su hermana dándole un micrófono y un libreto-Toma.

-¿Debería porque. . .?-Pregunto el pelinegro –Recuerda que esto no lo hago por gusto.

-Dale Marcos, por favor. ¿Siiiii?-

-Ahh, está bien-Suspiro dignándose mientras leía el libreto-En este nuevo capítulo de Total Drama Comedy veremos quienes quedaron en el concurso y quienes se fueron por el. . . ¿coraje?-Pregunto viendo a su hermana-

-Es drenaje-

-Debes practicar tu caligrafía-Susurro volviendo a mirar el libreto-Bueno, aquí vamos con nuestra primera concursante-Dijo con entusiasmo mirando una fotografía-que es muy linda a decir verdad-Se dijo en tono seductor.

-Sólo preséntala –Exclamo con enojo su hermana.

-Bien, bien, ella es **Katherine DarkWood** de 17 años-

-¡Hola!-Saludó una chica algo bajita de piel blanca, ojos ámbar y cabello rubio vistiendo una Blusa beige con escote en V larga que daba el efecto de que tuviera una falda aparte, botas por debajo de la rodilla con plataforma y un collar de oro-Soy Katherine pero llámenme Kat a! y gracias por elegirme para el concurso y quisiera que me tomen enserio, nada de bromas ni nada asi ¿Bien?

-De nada Kat, y . . . ¿Ya viste donde te viniste a inscribir? En fin, puedes poner tus maletas por allá y toma asiento por favor-Dijo la conductora señalando una larga fila con 16 sillas negras mientras la chica ponía cara de "lo sé y no necesito que me lo recuerdes".

-Gracias-

-Bueno, la siguiente concursante, Marcos ¿Quieres decirnos quien es?-Preguntó la chica de manera sonriente.

-No-Respondió de la misma manera que su hermana mientras esta rodaba los ojos de mala gana.

-Bueno, yo la presento, bien, la siguiente concursante es Clara Van Broe. . .khu. . .izen-

-**Clara Van Broekhuizen**, gracias-Se presento una chica aparentemente feliz de singular cabello verde, ojos grises y piel normal con una chaqueta azul marino,cinturin de cuero y falta larga de jean-y tengo 16 años por cierto.

-Bien, ¡Me encanta tu cabello!-Comentó la castaña con una sonrisa- Bueno Clari, toma asiento a un lado de Kat.

-Claro, muchas gracias-

-Bueno. . .¡Te toca!-Dijo arrojándole el libreto a Marcos.

-Está bien, bueno ella es. . .**Santana R. Pierce** de 17 años. . . nada mal por cierto-

-¿Gracias?-Preguntó una chica de piel morena, ojos negros, cabello oscuro, largo y algo rizado con estatura promedio con un vestido color vino, medias negras y botas-Mmmm –Pensó viendo a Mireya-Me gusta tu estilo.

-No tengo idea de porque-Comentó burlón el conductor viendo la parecida ropa de ambas chicas- mientras ambas chicas le mandaban miradas asesinas.

-Gracias Santana, Bueno toma asiento junto con ellas por favor-

-Está bien-

-Bueno-Continuó la castaña-La siguiente concursante es **Miroslava García **de 15 años de edad, bienvenida Miri.

-Muchas gracias, me pueden decir Miroslava o Miri o Mirinda o Miros-Dijo una chica castaña, alta y delgada vestida con una blusa morada , shorts de mezclilla, supras y ray-ban morados y con un lazo morado en su cabello-Cómo ya dije soy Miri y vine a ganar y, si se presenta la oportunidad claro, a hacer amigos.

-Okey Miroslava, pasa con las demás a tomar un asiento por favor-Le indicó el conductor mientras ella se dirigía hacia las concursantes-Bien, la siguiente concursante es **Viviana Monick **de 17 años.

-Vuélveme a llamar así y te cag* a golpes-Advirtió una pelinegra con mechas moradas de ojos verdes dejando a una Mireya algo asustada-Y dime Foxy- justo la conductora estaba por decir algo . . .-y ya se, ya se, con las demás concursantes-Prosiguió caminando hacia las chicas.

-Wow, que actitud ¿No crees Mire?. . .¿Mire?-Preguntó empujando un poco a su hermana.-Genial, está en estado vegetal, bueno esto depende de mi seguramente, a ver. . .**Casey Wishword **de 18 años-Leyó presentando a una chica de piel clara, ojos y cabello café vestida con una blusa gris y mini falda rosa.

-Un gusto, les aseguro que ganare la competencia, eligieron muy bien-Agradeció la chica caminando hacia la fila de sillas.

-Ya estoy bien de nuevo, disculpa Marcos-

-No hay problema, siempre que te asustas te sucede eso, como cuando viste Chuky y no te moviste hasta que te tire, o cuando te regalaron ese muñeco con ropa idéntica a la de él y te convencí de que ese muñeco iba a cobrar vida a media noche y sacaría una navaja para matarte, lo golpeaste con un bate hasta que dejo de funcionar-Recordaba su hermano.

-En primer lugar, ese muñeco es enserio diabólico, en segundo, tú me obligaste a ver esa película y en tercera. . .¡Dame ese micrófono!-Ordeno la conductora arrebatándoselo-Gracias, bueno, la siguiente que es nuestra séptima y última concursante es **Liz Johnson Camilleri **de 16 años de edad.

-Soy Liz, un gusto-Dijo de manera alegre una chica de piel normal, alta y con un cabello negro, largo y ondulado usando una playera rosa, short beige y tenis rosas.

-Bueno Liz, eres la ultima chica, toma asiento a un lado de Casey por favor.

-Lo haré-Afirmo la chica caminando hacia el lugar indicado.

-Bueno, oye Marcos-Dijo Mireya mirando su reloj-Nos queda poco tiempo para el desafío, ¿puedo presentar yo a todos los chicos de manera corrida?.

-Mientras menos hable, más feliz soy-Respondió el mientras se sentaba.

-Bueno, ellos son **Trish de 21 años-**Presentó la conductora mientras los participantes iban llegando en el orden mencionado. . .

Trish era un chico con el cabello negro a acepción de las puntas, q eran blancas, lucia alto y fuerte-Gracias señorita-Agradeció besando la mano de la conductora mientras esta se sonrojaba.

-Vaya , es cierto lo que dice tu ficha, bueno toma asiento porfavor, bien, el siguiente es** James Bridgtown de 18 años**-James Bridgtown, cabello oscuro y ojos entre café y rojo vestido con una camisa azul marino, pantalones de mezclilla deslavados y chaleco y converse negros.

-Bien, supongo que tomo asiento-

-Sip, bueno, el siguiente es** Francisco Imparable de 16 años**-Francisco Imparable, cabello largo y ojos cafés , Playera negra manga corta con la imagen de una estrella gris, unos jeans negros, con zapatillas negras con rojo ya un poco viejas y un reproductor de música.

-¿Tomo asiento?-

-Claro, el siguiente es. . .-

-Mireya, el tiempo- Le recordó su hermano-Se esta acabando, mejor yo los presento.

-Está bien-Respondió dándole el micrófono y el libreto.

-Bien, los siguientes son **Joseph de la Ferrier de 17 años, Tobias de 17 también, Derek Strafford de 17 y medio y KyuHyun Cho de 18**-Dijo mientras los concursantes iban a sus lugares en el mismo orden.

Joseph, cabello negro hasta el hombro desarreglado; piel clara y ojos verde intenso, un poco más musculoso que el promedio vestido con un casco de soldado sin sujetar, una playera blanca, encima una camisa de leñador roja y negra con las mangas recogidas; pantalones de mezclilla gastados de la parte de abajo y botas militares con el casquillo por fuera.

Tobias, pantalón,camisa negra ,botas de combate y una chaqueta con capucha.

Derek, piel clara y apenas bronceada; ojos verde lima; cabello corto castaño claro, siempre despeinado; de contextura alta y aparentemente musculosa. Vistiendo converse comunes, jeans algo desgastados y sueltos, una camisa color crema con los dos primeros y últimos botones sin abrochar.

Y por último pero no menos importante, KyuHyun Cho, alto, de piel blanca casi palida, ojos negros almendrados, facciones muy bien definidas, complexión delgada y cabello castaño un poco ondulado vestido con camisa gris arremangada a los codos y abierta dejando ver una polera blanca de cuello en V con un logo en coreano con unos lentes de sol negros Ray-Ban, pitillos oscuros y zapatos de tenis blanco.

-Bien-Comenzó la castaña- todos están aquí para ganar un millón de dólares, que es un premio que sólo obtendrá uno de ustedes, así que tendrán que hacer todo lo que este de su parte para ganar, pasando sobre todo y todos ¿Entendido?-Todos se miraron entre sí mientras asentían con la cabeza-Bien, ahora, recuerden que este es un campamento de Comedia, así que les daremos los mejores nombres de equipos que se nos pudieron ocurrir, ¿No es así Marcos?.

-¿se "nos" pudieron ocurrir? Más bien que ¡Se te pudieron ocurrir!- Exclamo señalándola.

-Oigan ¿Nos pueden dar los equipos ya por favor?-Preguntó educadamente Clara.

-¡A! si, bien , el equipo 1 son Kat, James, Sanatana, Joseph, Foxy , Miroslava, Casey y. . .

-¿Y?, pero ahí son 7 y somos 14- Afirmo un poco confusa Kat.

-Bueno Katherine, ambos equipos tendrán un concursante sorpresa y el suyo es. . . la malvada, la única, la inigualable, la odiada y amargada. . . ¡Heather!-Respondió el conductor.

-Gracias, un. . . ¿Placer estar aquí? No creo pero no me quedaba de otra- Dijo la pelinegra.

-Ustedes son ¡Los Conejitos Sangrientos!

-¿Conejitos? Que nombre más inteligente, es para presumir-Contestó sarcásticamente Foxy.

-Yo también diría lo mismo-Respondió el conductor .

-Es un nombre lindo y aparte,bueno, el segundo equipo son Francisco, Tobi, Derek, Clara, Trish, KyuHyun Cho, Liz e ¡Izzy!-Presento Mireya.

-¡Aquí está Izzy!-Gritó una pelirroja montada en un caballo mordido por una serpiente que en consecuencia la oji-verde tuvo que tomarse de un ave que fue comida por un tiburón forzando a la chica a tomarse de un helicóptero hasta escalar un gran árbol para lanzarse por una liana y aterrizar justo enfrente de Mireya.-¡Si! ¡Divertido!

-Claro, claro ,en fin, ustedes son ¡Los osos rosados de algodón!

-¡Broma no? ¡No puedo andar por ahí presumiendo que soy un "Oso Rosa de Algodón"!- Gritó Tobi.

-Lastima, la única forma que dejes de serlo es saliendo por ese bote, así que tendrás que resignarte- Explico Marcos señalando hacia el barco estacionado en el muelle.-Bien, el primer desafío es de Comedia, es corto, así que ¿Qué tan buen comediantes son eh? Diríjanse al escenario y elijan a sus 3 mejores comediantes ¡Rápido!-Ordenó el conductor mientras los campistas se dirigían hacia el lugar indicado.

****

-¿Qué se supone que haremos?-Se pregunto James en tono bajo.

-Tenemos que decir chistes o algo así, es el desafío mas estúpido que eh escuchado-Le contestó Casey con un tanto de mal humor.

-Gracias-Respondió James mirando a Casey con una mirada singular- Dime James.

-Casey, creí que no hablabas con cualquiera, cuando fuimos a empacar no dijiste una palabra-

-Pero no hablo con cualquiera, hablo contigo-Contestó el provocando que la chica se sonrojara un poco.

-¡Hey! Vengan acá los dos, a ver, ¿Quién de ustedes es bueno diciendo chistes?-Preguntó Kat

-¿Eres la capitana?-

-Miranda. . .-

-Es Miroslava- Contestó la chica.

-Miranda, Miroslava, no veo diferencia y ya que nadie toma la iniciativa, la tomare yo-

-¿Y yo qué?-Preguntó Heather tomando un refresco.

-Pues no te veo interesada en ser la capitana-Respondió Kat mientras la señalaba-Oigan, volvamos a lo importante ¿Quién es bueno diciendo chistes?.

-Yo sé algunos-Contestó Heather hojeando una revista.

-¿De dónde sacaste la revista y el refresco?-Dijo Santana tomando ambos artículos.

-Son privilegios por haber participado en un Reality Show anteriormente-Comenzó a decir Heather- además, estoy aburrida-Terminó mientras le daba un trago más a su bebida-Entonces yo subiré, ya va una, y creo que tu, capitanita, deberías subir, aunque, claro, no creo que puedas.

-Rétame-Respondió Kat ante tal comentario.

-Te reto-

-Hecho-

-Bien-

-Yo también subiré-Afirmo Santana pasando entre ellas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estamos de acuerdo con eso?-Preguntó Heather

-No necesito que estén de acuerdo-Comenzó a decir Santana mientras le arrebataba la bebida a Heather.-No eres mejor que yo.

-¿Por qué me toco un equipo lleno de chicas conflictivas? –Se pregunto a si misma Miri en forma triste.

****** Cabina de Confesión******

-¿Qué? Es la verdad, soy mucho mejor que ella-Dijo con orgullo Santana.

-¿Quién se cree ella? ¡Yo estuve en tres temporadas seguidas de Total Drama! Sé que soy mucho mejor que ella, cualquiera lo puede asegurar-Exclamo enojada la pelinegra-Esa tal Santana es tan ¡Aghhg!-

****** Fin de la Cabina de Confesión******

Mientras tanto. . .

-Bien, entonces seremos Trish, Izzy y yo –Decía Liz.

-Si-Contestó el equipo al unisonó.

-Qué bueno que todos nos entendemos-Dijo Clara en manera alegre.

-Claro, es decir, somos los Osos Rosados de Algodón, ¿Por qué no ser felices con eso?- Preguntó de manera sarcástica Tobi.

-Chicos, repórtense en el escenario al momento. . .-Ordeno Mireya por el altavoz mientras todos seguían en equipos- ¡AHORA!-Gritó provocando que todos fueran corriendo hacia el escenario destinado.

**TotalxDramaxComedyx TotalxDramaxComedyx TotalxDramaxComedyx **

-Bien, primero empiezan los capitanes- Comenzó a decir Marcos- así que, ¿Quiénes son los capitanes?.

-Capitanas, soy Kat, la capitana de Los Conejitos Sangrientos-

-Y yo Liz, capitana de Los Osos Rosas de Algodón-

******Cabina de Confesiones******

Vaya, el nombre del equipo suena cada vez mejor-Dijo Liz en forma sarcástica –Tobi tiene razón.

******Fin de la Cabina de Confesiones*****

-Bueno, según las instrucciones de Mireya-Exclamo Marcos leyendo un libreto-lancen una ¿bolena? Y así decidir quién ira primero. . . ¿O es Moneda?

******Cabina de Confesiones*****

-Hermana, un día de estos dile a alguien que te enseñe a escribir-Decía Marcos en la cabina.

******Fin de Cabina de Confesiones*****

-Bueno, ¿Alguien tiene una moneda?-Pregunto el conductor.

-Tengo goma de mascar ¿Eso sirve?-Dijo Kat.

-No creo Katherine-Contestó Heather.

-¡Ya se! ¡Lancemos una cubeta!-Gritó Izzy lanzando un balde hacia Francisco haciendo que este se mojara y terminara con la cubeta encima.

-Izzy ¿Qué hace tu cubeta encima de mi cabeza?-Preguntó el chico en forma desconcertada.

-¿Qué hace tu cabeza debajo de ella?-Respondió la pelirroja señalándolo.

-¿No tienen problema en que nosotros comencemos o sí?-Dijo Liz.

-Ningún problema-Habló Miri.

-Bien, Izzy comienza-

-¡Siiii!-Izzy subió las escaleras del escenario, tomo el micrófono y empezó a hablar- ¿Qué pasa con la comida de avión? Jajaja-Todos guardaron silencio, tan solo se escucho un grillo obteniendo así una calificación de 5.4- O vamos ¡Es un clásico! ¡No tienen sentido del humor!

-Vaya, parece que toman más enserio a la gente de lo que pensé, si no se ríen de mi chiste, es obvio que me tomaran enserio-Dijo Kat ilusionada- Yo sigo-Kat subió las escaleras y al igual que Izzy, tomo el micrófono- Bien ¿Qué pasa con la comida de avión eh?-Enseguida de eso todos se empezaron a reír obteniendo asi una calificación de 9.9-¡Que! ¡Pero no es gracioso!

-¡Pero es el mismo chiste! –Gritó Izzy cruzándose de brazos- que injusto.

**Liz **

-Yo adoro a mi suegra, y lo que más me gusta de ella es. . . su hijo- Exclamo Liz orgullosa mientras recibía una calificación de 8.6.

**Heather**

-¿Qué prefieren? ¿Un metro de encaje negro? ¿o que un negro te encaje un metro?-Pregunto Heather haciendo que varios rieran de manera "disimulada" obteniendo un 9.

**Trish.**

-Había una vez un ratero, tan tonto, pero tan tonto, que cuando robaba una tienda, se llevaba los maniquíes para no dejar testigos.-Dijo el pelinegro obteniendo un 8.7 de calificación.

**Santana.**

-Bien, bien, bien, iban dos compañeras de colegio paseando por el parque, y le dice una a la otra:  
>-Oye, ¿sabías que tu novio salió antes conmigo?<br>A lo que la otra le responde:  
>-Bueno, él me dijo que había cometido algunas estupideces, pero no me dijo cuales...-Calificación: 9.1.<p>

****

-Bien-Comenzó Mireya-Antes de decirles quien gano, quiero que recuerden que el simple hecho de estar aquí los hace unos ganadores-

-¿Enserio?-Preguntó Derek.

-No-Contestó la chica mientras el conductor le daba el sobre-y los ganadores son. . . ¡Los Conejitos Sangrientos!.

-Eso de la comida de avión les sumo muchos puntos-Afirmo Marcos .

*****Cabina de Confesiones*****

-¡Pero qué rayos les pasa!-Dijo Katherine mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

*****Fin de la Cabina de Confesiones*****

-¿Entonces tendremos que eliminar a uno?-Preguntó Liz con mirada triste hacia sus compañeros.

-Claro que no, este fue un desafío de prueba, el verdadero será el próximo capítulo, así que a sus cabañas chicos, y duerman bien, lo necesitaran-Recomendó la conductora mientras todos los campistas se dirigían a sus dormitorios.

-Entonces fue todo –Afirmo Marcos mirando el libreto-Bueno, véannos el próximo capítulo aquí, en. . .

-¡TOTAL DRAMA COMEDY!-Gritaron ambos a coro mientras la pantalla se apagaba.

******* Mientras tanto. . .********

-Hey Chicos, ¡Ya llegué! ¿Chicos? –Pregunto Bonne-¿Mireya? ¿Marcos?. . .¿Alguien?.

**Bien ,eso fue todo, y. . . .¿Que les pareció? Yo les adverti, tiene de casi todo menos comedia xDDD Me tarde muchas horas, desde que llegue de la escuela me puse a hacerlo, 12 paginas , es mucho XD, en fin, **

**VOTEN POR LA PERSONA QUE QUIERAN QUE SALGA.**

**Bueno, díganme como estuvo porfavor, asi q ,supongo que nos vemos el próximo capitulo, lamento que algunas no entraran pero esto solo era para 14 concursantes ,discúlpenme, aunque hubo una ficha que me llamo la atención**

_**Bridghter Blue**_**, tu ficha de paula me llamo la atención, ya te agregue a msn (Soy Mireya (100% DxC) ),asi que por ahí hablamos, ya que Paula si puede entrar :D!. . .te diría como, pero no quiero dar spoilers XD , bueno entonces, voten por quien quiere que salga, nos vemos :) .**


	3. Busqueda sin Tesoro

-Comenzamos en 5. . 4-

-3,2,1 y 0, es enserio Mireya ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Me estoy desesperando hermana!-

-Está bien, está bien, aunque yo no te obligo a que estés aquí-

-En realidad. . . ¡Si lo haces!-

-Aggh ¡ya me hartaste!-Exclamo tomando una pala

-¡Mireya! No se golpea a la familia –Dijo una chica de piel clara y cabello negro con unas mechas moradas, ojos cafes oscuros y de complexión delgada. Usando una camisa blanca con mangas cortas rojas, un pantalón café holgado con dos cinturones; uno con círculos dorados y otro a cuadros plateados. Converse rojas, una pulsera negra en su mano derecha y un guante largo a rayas blancas y negras en su otro brazo quitándole la pala.

-Bonne, esque ¡El empezó! -

-Oigan, las cámaras están encendidas-Les recordó Bonne mientras el resto de los conductores sentían algo de pena.-Bueno, bienvenidos a Total Drama Comedy, ¿Qué tal si vemos como están nuestros campistas?-

-mmm James-susurraba una adormilada Casey colocando la almohada en su rostro-James -susurro, aunque de lo que la víctima, que diga concursante no se había dado cuenta era de que alguien más la había escuchado.

*****Cabina de Confesiones***

-Muy interesante-Exclamo Kat mientras se acomodaba su largo cabello rubio- aun tengo algo de sueño.

*****Fin de Cabina de Confesiones*

-_campistas_-susurro Mireya-si, están dormidos, Marcos el Megáfono-¡CAMPISTAS!.

-Claro, claro yo estoy pintada-Se dijo Bonne para sí misma.

**James**

-¡Jeannette!

**Francisco**

-Bostezo-

**Heather**

-¡YO LO MATE!

**Izzy**

-¡FUE TRISH NO YO!

**Trish**

-_Escandalosos_-se dijo para sí .- ¡Y NO FUI YO!

-Vaya, parece que todos tienen algo que decir-

-¿Quién eres tú?-Preguntó Miri.

-Ella es Ingrid Aenlle-Explico la conductora.

-Pero pueden llamarme Bonne.-

-¿A qué hora desayunaremos?-

-Sobre eso les iba a hablar justamente Clara, tenemos una chica nueva aparte de Bonne, no es concursante, es nuestra cocinera, denle una bienvenida a Paula-

-Gracias-dijo una chica morena, pelo café oscuro y rizado dulcemente hasta los codos, flequillo liso que va a la derecha, ojos café oscuro, maquillaje natural, contextura delgada y estatura promedio.-No los decepcionare con mi comida, lo prometo-aseguro la chica mientras intercambiaba miradas con Kyun.

-¡Que es esto! ¡Me quiere comer! ¡Me quiere comer esa cosa!-Gritaba desesperadamente Miroslava mientras se subía una silla, avanzando hacia ella estaba un puré de. . . algo de gran tamaño.

-Lo siento, creo que algo salió mal con la receta-Se disculpo Paula.

-No esta tan mal-Dijo Kyu mientras intentaba tomar una cucharada de su puré andante, el cual, salto y salió por la puerta- Ehh, de todos modos no tenía mucha hambre.

-Mireya, te dije que debías mandar hacer una limpieza total de la cocina-Recordó Marcos a su hermana menor.

-Sí, sí, sí, espera, estoy ocupada-Respondía la chica mandando mensajes por su celular.

-¿Estas ocupada para detener un puré gigante que amenaza a tus concursantes pero no para jugar con tu celular?- Preguntó Bonne.

-Sí, si –Contestó sin prestar atención muy sonriente la chica-Bien, les aviso que el desafío de hoy ya está listo y Miri, solo lánzale un vaso de agua a esa cosa y se quedara quieta-La castaña tomo su tabla con las fichas e inscripciones pero no se percato de haber olvidado una.

-Interesante-Comento Heather al ver aquel documento.

-Bien chicos, el reto es este-Anuncio Bonne leyendo el libreto entregado por Mireya-Esto será una "Búsqueda de tesoro" cada equipo tiene un tesoro diferente, al final nos tendrán que entregar el objeto. Conejitos Sangrientos, su tesoro es color morado.

-Y Osos Rosas de Algodón-Continuo el conductor-su tesoro es color rojo. Lo que tienen que hacer es ir hasta obtener el tesoro, y una vez con aquello subirán hasta el globo aerostático de la colina, pero tendrán que hacerlo deprisa porque solo hay uno, así que más vale que se apuren ya que si no llegaran como mi hermana a la casa.

-¿Borracha?-Pregunto Francisco con curiosidad mirando a la castaña.

- Ejem, habla de tarde-Corrigió la chica aun en su celular-y tú, deja de poner ejemplos que tengan que ver conmigo, no te pago para que hagas eso.

-¡No me pagas nada!-Reclamo Marcos señalándole lo obvio.

-Pues. . . no estamos para hablar eso, chicos a buscar las cosas, rápido, la pista numero uno es la siguiente. . . "Estoy abajo, varias personas pasan sobre mí, aunque sin darse cuenta claro. Siempre estoy bajo de Liz"-Dijo la conductora.

-¿Mío?-Pregunto Liz.

-Si-Respondió el conductor- esa fue la pista de los osos rosas de algodón, el de los Conejitos Sangrientos es la siguiente. . . "En las alturas jamás me verán, y por más que me busquen jamás me encontraran, hasta que lleguen a su destino final, si es que son listos, me hallarán."

-Conejitos Sangrientos-

-¡No puedo creerlo Kat! ¡es enserio!-Dijo Heather exaltada.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Katherine.

-Mira, si caminar fuese saludable, el cartero seria inmortal. La ballena nada el dia entero, sólo come pescado, bebe solamente agua y. . . ¡Es gorda!. El conejo corre, salta y se la vive de vegetales, sin embargo vive solo ¡5 miseros años!. La tortuga no corre, no nada, no salta, llega última, no se apura y. . . ¡Vive 450 años!-

-Y. . .-Comentó Kat.

-Conclusión: No más dietas ni ejercicio-Terminaba Heather.

-¡Hey! James, oye en la mañana. . .-Preguntaba Casey-¿ quién es.. . Janette?

**-**Eh, yo, no quiero hablar de eso-Respondió con tristeza.

-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno, Janette es. . .

-Oigan, no tenemos todo el día para buscar el dichoso tesoro ¿Quieren darse prisa?-Se desesperaba Heather.

-Oye, tranquila, ni que estuvieras haciendo tanto, como quiera vamos caminando por igual-Los defendió Foxy.

-¿alguien te hablo?-Pregunto Heather de mala gana mientras Foxy le daba una mirada asesina.

-Tranquilas, deben estar más relajadas-Les recordó Joseph-No vale la pena gastarse en peleas entre nosotros mismos.

-Dile eso a ellas-Reclamo Miroslava señalando a Heather y Foxy.

-¿Quién te crees?-Pregunto la pelinegra.

-Una persona que está harta de "convivir" con ustedes, esta es la segunda semana en Total Drama Comedy y no han parado de pelear desde que llegamos, no saben la tortura que se sufre-Dijo Miroslava.

-Lo dices como si fueras la compañera perfecta-Echo en cara Foxy-

-No digo que lo sea, pero al menos no provoco líos como Heather-

-En eso tienes razón, Heather es una perra-

-Cállate Foxy que AL MENOS YO NO TENGO UN NOVIO MUERTO-

-¡AHORA SI TE PASASTE! –Gritó Foxy justo antes de darle un golpe justo en la nariz-¡Ojala te mueras maldita perra!-Exclamo antes de seguir golpeando a Heather.

-¿Paramos la pelea?-Preguntó Kat a Santana y Joseph mientras mascaba goma de mascar y veían el "Espectáculo".

-No-Respondió simplemente Santana-Hay que ver hasta dónde llegan-Comento Santana jugando con un poco de hierba.

-Si-Contestó Joseph observando desinteresadamente la pelea-¿Quieres quemar esa cosa?-Preguntó el chico sacando su encendedor.

-Claro,¿ por qué no? –Se pregunto mientras ella y Joseph sólo se miraban entre si-

-Me pregunto cómo le irá al otro equipo-Dijo Kat.

Osos Rosas de Algodón

-¿A qué se refiere con debajo de mi?-pregunto Liz.

-Mmmm. ¿Dónde estás encima de algo de lo que jamás te das cuenta?-Dijo Francisco.

-Pues no sé, yo me duermo y me ducho y. . .-

-¡Eso es!-Exclamo Kyu.-La almohada-

-¡Vamos chicos, vamos a ganar esto!-Gritó Francisco logrando que Liz le sonriera captando así, la atención de Derek y Tobi.

-Es genial poder pensar sin tener problemas-Se dijo para sí Clara en manera feliz.

-Si-Exclamo Izzy saliendo de un árbol-Miren ¡Nueces!-Izzy aventó las nueces hacia sus compañeros, haciendo que una callera una dentro de la blusa de Liz, que por consecuencia, hiso que una ardilla se metiera en su blusa.

-¡Ahhh! QUITENEMELA! ¡QUITENMELA! ¡Me quiere comer!-Gritó Liz desesperadamente mientras corría de un lado a otro.

-Tranquila Liz-Comento Tobi relajadamente.-Solo guarda la calma-Dijo el chico mirándola coquetamente con una sonrisa.

-Amigo-Exclamo Derek sacándolo de sus pensamientos- le dices que guarde la calma mientras ella corre por la razón de que tiene una ardilla dentro de la blusa, créeme, no funcionará.-Contestó Derek de manera realista.

-Toda la razón-Respondió Trish en voz baja.

-¡Quítenmela! ¡Quítenmelaa!-Siguió gritando Liz mientras corría y chocaba de espalda con los árboles.

-Hey tranquila-Dijo Derek-Yo te ayudo Liz-El chico tomo a Liz pero antes de que hiciera algo Liz se quito-¿Qué. . .?

-Soy una chica Derek, y esta ardilla esta debajo de mi blusa, no soy tonta-Decía la chica pegada a un árbol mientras le hacia una señal a Clara de que la ayudara, quién, de forma triste, miraba a Francisco, que solo fijaba los ojos en Liz, al igual que Derek y Tobi.

*****Cabina de confesiones****

-Está bien, si, quizás si se me hace lindo Francisco, pero. . .-Comenzó tristemente Clara- El solo ve a Liz, no a mí.-Pero, ya saben lo que dicen . . . si amas algo, déjalo ir, si vuelve. . . ¡Vete tú para que vea lo que se siente!.

-No negare que Liz es atractiva, pero es muy chica para mi, aparte, me causa algo de gracia que todos los demás fijen su mirada en ella, pff-Comentó Trish hasta que escucho un "No te preguntamos de Liz, te preguntamos de Clara"-¿Clara? ¿La del cabello verde? Nada mal-Opinó Trish volteando hacia la ventana.

****Fin de Cabina de confesiones***

Conejitos Sangrientos.

-¡Ojala te mueras!-Le gritaba Foxy a Heather mientras la seguía golpeando.

-¡Después de ti!-Contesto la peli-negra tomando una caja que acababa de sacar de un arbusto.

-Defiéndete tu sola, no seas lo suficientemente gallina-Dijo haciendo que Heather cayera al suelo.

-Esa caja es roja, ¡Tenemos el tesoro!-Señalo Kat a la caja mientras sonreía.

-Sí, lo tenemos, eso significa que el globo debe estar cerca-Exclamo Santana.

-¡Ahí!-Señalo Joseph a un globo JUSTO enfrente de ellos.

-¿Cómo es que no lo vimos?-Preguntó Foxy cargando a una herida Heather. Todos estaban a punto de subirse hasta que vieron llegar a los Osos Rosas de Algodón.

-De capitana a capitana ¿Cómo es que llegan al mismo tiempo que nosotros?-Preguntó Kat.

-Pues. . .-Comenzó Liz.

*****Flash Back****

-Aquí está-Dijo victoriosamente Kyu.

****Fin del Flash Back****

-Y eso fue lo que pasó-

-Wow Liz-Comento Kat sarcásticamente-que historia más apasionante, ¿no Chu?-Opinó rodando los ojos.

-Soy Kyu no Chu-

-Chu, Kyu, no veo diferencia-Contestó la rubia de manera inocente.

-Cómo sea, llegamos primero-Demandó Foxy.

-¿Y?-Pregunto Liz-Da igual, vamos a subir, quieran o no-

Ambos equipos comenzaron a subir, ambos equipos estaban en el globo, Casey y Clara se sujetaban de cuerdas sueltas ya que Joseph había tirado a Casey accidentalmente y por consecuencia, tiro a Clara, quien estaba atrás de ella.

-Que débiles, tenían que ser chicas-Exclamo Derek captando las miradas de todas las femeninas presentes.

-¿Disculpa?-Pregunto Miroslava- a que te refieres con "tenían que ser chicas".

-A cierto, lo olvide, a ver, lo diré en forma de comediante, para que puedan entender-Prosiguió Derek-¿Saben que se hace con cinco mujeres? Un pésimo equipo de baloncesto ¿Y con once? Un terrible equipo de futbol.

-¿A si?-Pregunto de nuevo Miri- pues ¿Por qué el perro es el mejor amigo del hombre? Porque entre animales se entienden-Respondió la chica mientras Derek solo escuchaba los clásicos "uuuu" por parte del resto.

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto el chico-¿Por qué las ratas son ratas y las mujeres, mujeres? Porque las ratas eligieron primero.

-¿Dónde está el libro "Hombre, un ser perfecto"? Simple, en la categoría de Ciencia-Ficción-

-¿A si?-Preguntó Derek- ¿sabías porque. . .?

-Sabias es tiempo pasado-Comentó Foxy, al menos di los "Chistes" bien.

-¿y tú que sabes de tiempos?-

-Mucho, si yo digo "Fui hermosa" es tiempo pasado en cambio si yo digo "Soy hermosa" es. . –

-Exceso de imaginación-Susurro Derek justo antes de que Foxy lo golpeara en el estomago.

-Tranquilos-comentó Clara-Cuenten chistes como "Estaba Jaimito escribiendo su carta al Niño Jesús...

Querido Niño Jesús:

Me he portado MUY bien este año y quiero que, por favor, me TRAIGAS una bicicleta.

Atentamente: Jaimito.

Se dispone a poner la carta en el Nacimiento, pero en ese momento observa que la figura de la Virgen María le mira fijamente. Arrepentido rompe la carta y escribe de nuevo:

Querido Niño Jesús:

CREO que me he portado bien este año, por favor TRAEME una bicicleta.

Atentamente: Jaimito.

Nuevamente se dispone a poner la carta cuando siente la mirada de la Virgen María que volvía a mirarle fijamente. Rompe la carta y vuelve a escribir.

Querido Niño Jesús:

No me he portado muy bien este año, pero si me traes una bicicleta, prometo portarme bien el que viene.

Atentamente: Jaimito.

Va con la carta de nuevo y otra vez la mirada de la Virgen María sobre él. Rompe otra vez la carta y desesperado coge a la Virgen María y la encierra en el ropero. Vuelve a escribir.

Niño Jesús, tengo a tu madre, si quieres volver a verla, deja una bicicleta debajo del árbol" ¿Pueden hacerlo mejor?-Preguntó de nuevo Clara con una sonrisa sabiendo que los demás seguirían su ejemplo.

-ejem-Comenzó Miri-"Una mujer, cansada de que su marido llegue borracho a casa todas las noches, decide darle un susto para que escarmiente.  
>Esa noche, cuando el esposo todavía no regresa de la juerga, se disfraza del diablo y lo espera en silencio en la oscuridad.<br>Apenas escucha girar la llave de la puerta, la esposa se prepara y en cuanto entra el hombre alcoholizado como siempre, cae encima de él gritando:  
>-"¡He venido a llevarte!"<br>El hombre mira con tranquilidad y responde:  
>-"Da lo mismo... ¡Hace veinte años que vivo con tu hermana!"-<p>

-Puedo mejorarlo-Opinó Kat-"Llega un hombre, joven, buen mozo, varonil, atlético , en un lujoso auto deportivo a una tienda.  
>Se le acerca una mujer madura y le dice:<br>- ¿Acaso te llamas google?  
>- No.¿Por qué?<br>- Porque tienes todo lo que busco". Te reto Heather.-

Mientras tanto. . .

-¿Oye Mireya, que cres que hagan los concursantes?-Preguntó Bonne.

-No se, payasadas, chistes, peleas, todo es posible. . .-Respondía Mireya hasta que vio a Marcos.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó el.

-Ahora hasta les horóscopos-Contestó Mireya extrañada.

-¿Pues qué no me dijiste que me preocupara por mi futuro?-

Volviendo a los concursantes. . .

-Bien –Dijo Heather-

-Hoy ha sido el capítulo con más violencia-Opinó Clara-No creo que lo pasen al aire.

-Yo tampoco-Respondió Francisco.

-Este es el peor capítulo-Contestó Kat.

-¡Chicos!-Gritó desde abajo Bonne-¡Mireya quiere que les diga que jalen la cuerda de arriba, la roja!

-¿La roja?-Pregunto Kyu jalándola, en ese momento salió un letrero diciendo "Feliz cumpleaños Bonne (Ingrid)" .

-¿Quién es Bonne?-Preguntó Kat.

-Una conductora-Respondió Derek.

-¿Ósea que nos hicieron esforzarnos tanto en un desafío, pelearnos por este maldito globo, y todo era para una fiesta sorpresa?-Pregunto Kyu mientras todos miraban molestos a los conductores.

-Eh. . . ¡Fue Mireya!-Dijo Marcos escondiéndose atrás de su hermana.

-Ese es mi hermano-Exclamo sarcásticamente Mireya.

-Genial ¡Hicimos esto por nada! Ni crean que alguno de nosotros ira a eliminación-Reclamo Derek.

-Bueno no creo que tengan que, aun no tenemos caja para los votos-Recordó Bonne.

-¿Entonces podemos irnos?-Pregunto Liz de forma esperanzada.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?-Dijo Bonne.

-Alto, Bonne, una pregunta-Comenzó Mireya-¿Por qué llegaste tarde la última semana?-

-Bueno, lo que paso fue. . .

****Flash Back****

Se pueden ver tres jóvenes sentados en lo que parece ser un parque, dos  
>chicas y un chico.<br>—Hey chicos, sigo con la idea de que algo tenía que hacer hoy por estas  
>horas—Habló pensativa Bonne hacia sus amigos, los cuales se quedaron<br>pensando un poco.  
>—Ni idea—Habló el chico—¿Tú recuerdas Kim?—<br>—Max, si ustedes no lo saben yo mucho menos—Respondió algo sarcástica la  
>chica<br>—Bueno… no importa, no ha de ser nada—Dijo Bonne restándole  
>importancia.<br>—Okay, ¿y a dónde iremos de aquí?—Preguntó el chico mirando a sus  
>compañeras<br>—No sé… —Respondió Bonne indiferente.  
>—Hey! Tengo una idea—Dijo Kim rápidamente<br>—Dinos—Habló Max con curiosidad—Sólo que no tenga que ver con  
>zoológicos, el cine del centro, la plaza pública, ni ningún lugar de los<br>que Bonne haya hecho que nos prohibieran ir—Max volteó a ver a Bonne  
>acusadoramente pero sonriendo, la chica sólo se cruzó de brazos y rodó los<br>ojos  
>—Oh vamos, a mi no me mires, esas veces no fue mi culpa! Las autoridades<br>tienen algo contra mi—Dijo la chica intentando defenderse.  
>—Como digas—Finalizó Max—¿Qué ibas a sugerir, Kim?—<br>—Bueno, recuerdan la vieja casa abandonada que está a las afueras de la  
>ciudad?—Max se quedó pensativo al igual que Bonne<br>—¿La que estuvieron investigando por un supuesto homicidio  
>múltiple?—Preguntó el chico, un tanto preocupado ya que conociendo a sus<br>amigas, ellas querrían ir ahí y a él no le agradaba mucho la idea…  
>—Exactamente—Afirmó Kim<br>—Oh no, no me digan que quieren ir allá—A Max le gustaba salir a lados  
>curiosos con sus dos mejores amigas, pero para él esto sería ya más<br>extremo, debido a que sus amigas no miden riesgos.  
>—¿Qué hay de malo con ello? Vamos Max, sé que quieres ir tu<br>también—Bonne trataba de persuadir a su amigo para que fuera con ellas a la  
>mencionada casa.<br>—No, qué tal si aparece un fantasma o alguna cosa de esas? Me da  
>miedito—Bromeó Max haciendo voz como de niño menor.<br>—Jaja no te preocupes, yo te protejo del fantasma—Respondió Bonne  
>soltando una risilla—Anda, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer—<br>—Está bien… pero prométanme que esta vez no harán nada muy arriesgado,  
>hecho?—<br>—Hecho—Dijeron ambas chicas al unísono  
>—Ok… vamos entonces—dijo aun no muy convencido levantándose de donde<br>estaba sentado.  
>El trío partió hacia el lugar antes mencionado. Al llegar las chicas se<br>quedaron emocionadas mirando la casa por fuera, mientras Max solo pensaba en  
>como las haría salir de ahí si es que la cosa se ponía fea.<br>—Bueno, entremos—Indicó Bonne ansiosa por entrar.  
>Los tres jóvenes se adentraron en la casa, después de unos minutos por<br>afuera se escuchaban un par de ruidos; gritos, cosas rompiéndose y alguno que  
>otro insulto lanzado por las chicas. Tras pasar cerca de una hora y media, por<br>la puerta de la casa salieron corriendo Kim y Bonne seguidas de Max, quien  
>cerró de golpe la puerta tras de él, se recargo y se fue bajando hasta<br>quedar sentado al borde de la puerta.  
>—Uff… no creí que las vasijas pudiesen romperse de esa manera—Comentó<br>Kim agitada mientras se sentaba en el pórtico.  
>—Ni yo que los gatos pudieran correr así de rápido—Añadió Bonne medio<br>jadeando sentándose junto a su amiga.  
>—Les dije que era mala idea entrar—Max se le quedó viendo a las chicas<br>con estilo de 'Te lo dije'  
>—Sí, lo sé… ¡Vamos de nuevo!—Gritó la chica poniéndose de pie, sus<br>amigos intercambiaron una mirada de cansancio y un poco de amenaza.— Jaja,  
>era una broma—<br>—Mas te vale—Amenazó la chica—Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?—  
>—Mmm que tal si…—Bonne no dejó terminar la oración al chico, porque de<br>un instante a otro recordó algo.  
>—¡Oh demonios, hoy era el show!—Gritó alarmada la chica<br>—¿Qué show?—Preguntó Kim  
>—¡Total Drama Comedy! Iba a conducir junto a Mireya, agh, ¿cómo lo pude<br>olvidar? Maldición—  
>—Cálmate, ¿a qué hora era eso?—<br>—Agh la verdad no recuerdo, solo me acuerdo que terminaba a las 8:30—  
>—Son las 8:15—Dijo Max guardando su celular en su bolsillo—En llegar<br>allá hacemos mínimo unos 40 minutos en auto, pero ya terminó el recorrido  
>de los buses que pasan por aquí—<br>—Rayos—Bonne se puso a pensar rápidamente en alguna forma de llegar, ya  
>que caminando no podrían llegar a tiempo. Desvió la mirada un poco y sonrió<br>al estilo gato rison al ver algo que estaba tirado al lado de la carretera que  
>daba frente a la casa.—Esperen un segundo…—<br>Fue rápidamente por lo que había mirado y volvió con sus amigos  
>—Oh no—Dijo Max al ver el carrito de supermercado que Bonne había<br>traído—No lo pienses—  
>—¿Por qué no? Vamos, es nuestra única opción—<br>—Me da algo de miedo, pero se ve divertido!— Comentó Kim  
>—Vamos Max, hagan esto por mí, TDC es algo en verdad importante para mí y<br>no puedo fallarle a Mire—La chica hizo ojitos estilo cachorrito para  
>convencer a su amigo castaño, el cual cedió con esto<br>—Agh está bien…—  
>Los tres chicos se iban turnando en el carrito para empujar y subirse hasta<br>que llegaron, con la ropa algo rasgada, con raspones y cansados, al  
>estudio.<br>—Bien, muchas gracias chicos! Los veo luego!—Se despidió Bonne entrando  
>al set.<p>

****Fin del Flash Back***

-¡Y ahí fue cuando llegue y no había nadie!-

-Jeje, bueno es que ya era tarde-Dijo Mireya-Y ahora que recuerdo ya es hora de irnos, aunque lo más probable es que este capítulo no salga al aire, en fin, nos vemos la próximo ves en. . .

-¡TOTAL DRAMA COMEDY!-Gritaron los conductores y concursantes.

-¿Oye, quieres ir al muelle mañana?-Pregunto un chico a Kat.

-Claro, pero recuerda que nadie debe saber de lo nuestro-

-Nadie sabrá, créeme-Dijo el besándola.

**Bien, yo hise lo que pude T-T, esque tuve bloqueos, si el cap les decepciono pueden decirme, no tiene la comedia q esperaba u.u, quizás se pregunte ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en actualizar?, esq, hubo muchos proyectos D: , y casi me enfermo y luego . . . luego tome un jugo ._. , nada q ver XD disculpen, esque ya casi son los finales, asi que tardare un poco mas de lo pensado en actualizar, bueno ojala les haya gustado D: . Se cuiidan, recuerden.**

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE MANDARON SU FICHA ENTRARAN.**

**Pero no precisamente al principio. Bueno**

**VOTEN POR EL CAMPISTA QUE QUIERAN ELIMINAR .**

**¿Merezco Review? *-***


	4. ¿Confias o que?

-¡Comenzamos!-Anuncio la castaña-¡Soy Mireya!-

-¡Yo Bonne!-

-¡Y yo Marcos!-

-¡Y ESTO NO ES I CARLY!-Gritaron los tres con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡esto es Total Drama Comedy!-Dijo Bonne mientras muchos chicos decepcionados con letreros de aquel programa salían del estudio.

-¡Largo!-Grito Mireya amenazando con una escoba-¡Y no me hagan usar esto!-Apuntaba hacia los chicos que salían.

-Chicos-Comenzó Bonne provocando que ambos la voltearan a ver-Hablando de confianza. . .-

-¿Quién hablo de confianza?-Dijo Marcos.

-Que importa-Respondió enviándole una sonrisa al conductor mientras este se la devolvía, dejando a una muy confusa Mireya-¿Creen que los concursantes confíen entre sí?-

-¿Qué? Perdón no escuche, estaba viendo la repetición de la pelea de Heather y Foxy-Dijo Mireya en forma distraída.

-Y yo miraba la escena donde Izzy aventó nueces en la blusa de Liz provocando que una ardilla estuviera en su blusa y Derek quisiera sacar la ardilla de ahí pero Liz lo mal interpretaba-Contestaba Marcos casi sin aire-Omitiendo el hecho de que Clara gusta de Francisco aunque él quiere a Liz al igual que Derek y Tobi, por lo cual Clara está muy enojada con Liz.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Pregunto la segunda conductora.

-Miren este video-Contesto Marcos poniendo una cinta grabada en la semana.

****Video****

Osos Rosas de Algodón. Cabaña de chicas.

-Clara ¿Tienes un poco de rímel?-Pregunto Liz dirigiéndose a la chica.

-¿Y yo que se? Pregúntale a Francisco-Contesto de mala gana la peli-verde.

-¿Qué? ¿Y porque le preguntaría eso a él? ¿No crees que sería extraño?-

-¡Hey niñas!-Hablo una pelirroja

-¿Niñas?-Pregunto Clara.

-Sí, niñas o chicas, ¿Quieren nueces?-Comento Izzy mostrando un canasto lleno.

-¿Qué?-Grito Liz-No, no, no, no, no ¡ALEJATE!-Grito Liz mientras se iba corriendo de la cabaña.

*****Fin del Video****

-Al parecer Clara no confía en Liz y Liz no confía nada en Izzy-Opino Bonne.

-Bonne ¿Quién confiaría en Izzy?-Pregunto Mireya.

-Cierto-

-Bueno ¿Qué tal si vamos a despertar a los campistas?-Pregunto Marcos.

-Bien, ¡Pido el Megáfono!-Advirtió Bonne.

-¡Yo el helicóptero!-

-¿Qué? No es justo ¡Sólo me dejan con la sierra eléctrica!-Reclamaba Mireya algo triste mientras los chicos iban hacia las cabañas.

En las cabañas. . .

-¡A DESPERTAR QUERIDOS CONCURSANTES!-Grito Bonne por el megáfono al mismo tiempo que Marcos encendía el helicóptero para apoyar en el ruido.

-¡Ahhhhhh!-Grito Clara al momento de caerse de la cama.

-¡Callen ese ruido!-Exclamo Kyu tapándose con una almohada mientras Marcos apagaba el helicóptero y se paraba a un lado de Bonne para explicar el desafío de hoy.

-Menos mal que ya paro-Dijo Casey dirigiéndose al armario en busca de su equipaje para usar su suéter-¿Harán eso todas las semanas?-

-Si-Respondieron Marcos y Bonne al unísono mientras Casey abría la puerta.

-¡YA ES DE MAÑANA!-Grito una chica dentro del armario con una sierra eléctrica.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!-Grito Casey algo alterada-¡psicótica! ¡Me querías matar con eso!-

-Loca-susurro por lo bajo Clara mientras veía en shock la escena.

-Jajaja-Rio un poco Mireya-Perdonen-Continuo.

-Bueno, el desafío de hoy es la confianza, ya que aunque llevan tan solo tres semanas aquí hemos notado que hay mucha desconfianza con los conejitos sangrientos-Opino Marcos mientras Santana, Foxy, Kat, Casey y Heather se miraban de mala manera-Y no olvidemos el pequeño charco que hay en los osos rosas de algodón-Dijo a la vez que Clara miraba de mala manera a Liz esta a Derek.

-Campistas, nos vemos en la parada de trenes en la parte este de la Isla-Ordeno Bonne-En quince minutos.

* * *

><p>16 minutos después. . .<p>

-¿Dónde están todos?-Pregunto Clara recién saliendo del baño-Una entra a lavarse el cabello y la dejan.

-No eres la única-Opino Derek.

-Creo que será mejor ir, ya nos dejaron-

-Si-

-¿Por qué te quedaste?-Pregunto la peli-verde.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto. . .<p>

-Bien campistas-Comenzó Mireya-El primer reto será el siguiente. . .-

-¿Ven ese terreno con pequeñas bolitas?-Pregunto Bonne-Son un tipo de bombas, si las tocan, explotaran, también se puede ver la colina que lleva a un precipicio gigante e igual esta el lago de lagartos venenosos y pirañas. . .

-Si,si, si, lo vemos, ¿Cuál es el reto?-Pregunto de forma desesperada Miroslava.

-El reto es para dos compañeros, por ejemplo, si Bonne llega a ser mi compañera yo tendré que vendarme los ojos y ella subirá a este carrito-Hablo Marcos mostrando un carrito rojo de palanca-Tendré que guiarla y a donde yo vaya ella ira-

-¿Ósea que uno de nosotros estará a cargo de un invidente temporal?-Pregunto Tobi desconcertado.

-Pues si lo dices así. . .-Comenzó Marcos-Si.

-¿Y cuál se supone que es la meta?-Pregunto Liz

-La meta es la línea roja-Dijo Mireya-Pero en este desafío requerirá mucho tiempo así que mientras más rápido mejor, al final del programa volveremos aquí y si se llegan a a quitar la venda se verá en las cámaras, así que ya saben.

-¿Dejaran a 4 de nosotros ciegos e indefensos ante estos peligros por todo el programa?-Pregunto Francisco.

-Si-Respondió Marcos-Así que, conejitos sangrientos, un paso adelante Joseph y Santana. Osos rosas de algodón, Izzy y Francisco.

-Bien, Marcos, vigílalos todo el programa, Bonne y yo veremos lo de los otros desafíos-Ordeno Mireya mientras los demás la seguían.

* * *

><p>Al otro lado de la isla. . .<p>

-Derek ¿Seguro que vamos en el camino correcto? Aun no veo a nadie-Pregunto Clara.

-Sé lo que hago-Indico el chico-Tengo todo el control.

-Igual como cuando empezaste de machista-Susurro la peli-verde.

-Mira. . .-Comenzó el chico tratando de recordar el nombre de esta.

-Clara-Afirmo ella un tanto molesta mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Clara, eso fue momentáneo, yo no soy machista-

-Si eso es cierto entonces, como explicas lo de la blusa de Liz-

-Oye, yo adoro a los animales, solo quería que la ardilla saliera de ahí, no soy un pervertido-Explicaba mirando a la concursante a los ojos al mismo tiempo que tomaba sus manos-enserio.

-Yo. . . eh. . . está bien-Balbuceaba ella aun en la misma posición.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto con las demás victi. . Concursantes. . .<p>

-Bien, hemos llegado al segundo desafío donde les presentare al nuevo integrante de un equipo-Comenzaba Bonne mientras señalaba a un bote que se acercaba-Con ustedes, un chico que ha llegado un poco tarde. . . Thiago Daanuu-Dijo presentando a un chico de ojos verdes, algo musculoso, un poco bronceado; cabello castaño claro; de estatura media usando una remera con líneas negras y blancas, campera de jeans oscuros, bermudas de jeans oscuros y tenis

-El nuevo concursante se unirá a los conejitos sangrientos-Explicó la otra conductora.

-Vaya, que nombre mas "masculino"-Exclamo el de manera sarcástica caminando hacia el mencionado equipo.

***Cabina de confesiones***

- Esto terminara convirtiéndose en un chicos contra chicas-Opinó Liz mirando hacia la cámara-Realmente es algo estresante ser una de las tres concursantes femeninas en un equipo dominado por hombres y ahora hay más hombres en la isla.

***Fin de la Cabina de Confesiones**

-La siguiente concursante es conocida por varios de nosotros. . . Nia BlackWood Night .

-Gracias por permitirme participar-Habló una chica caucásica de cabello rubio platinado largo con una cinta color lila en el, ojos grises, piel muy blanca y con un pequeño piercing en la nariz, no muy alta pero con buen cuerpo usando jeans grises ajustados con brillos en lila y con una luna en una de las piernas, botas bajas con tacón y plataforma, blusa lila escotada y sin mangas, campera roja con mangas blancas con una 'M' en blanco en la parte derecha del pecho y una gargantilla negra con una piedra amatista al centro.

-Bien Nia, puedes pasar a tu equipo, Los Osos Rosas de algodón-Dijo Mireya abriendo paso a que la rubia fuera hacia su equipo.

-Bueno, el desafío numero dos es. . .-Leía Bonne viendo un librero-¿Es enserio?.

-¿Qué?-Preguntaba la castaña-Es difícil que se te ocurran desafíos, y ni que Marcos ayudara tanto-Se escudaba la conductora.

-Está bien, un clásico de la confianza, Mireya-Exclamo Bonne mientras la castaña de colocaba delante y se tiraba de espaldas hacia ella mientras esta la atrapaba-Este es el desafío.

-¿Es todo?-Pregunto Nia muy sorprendida- Parece sencillo-Opinó mientras el resto asentía.

-¿Cuál es el truco?-Pregunto Liz en forma desconfiada.

-¿Truco?-Se susurro Mireya a sí misma- ¡A! el truco, claro, bueno, lo harán desde un acantilado de 87 metros de alto, es bajito ¿No creen?-

-¡Estás Loca!-Grito Foxy-Si crees que haremos eso ¡estás muy equivocada!-

-Lo dice el contrato-Recordó Bonne a los concursantes mostrando uno.

-Pero, ¡esto es un auto suicidio!-Opino Casey-

-La apoyo, ¿Cómo esperan que sobrevivamos?-Pregunto Tobi.

-Eh. . . no lo esperamos-Respondió Bonne.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Thiago frunciendo el ceño-El primer desafío donde aparezco y quieren que me mate.

-Jamás mencionamos que participarías en este desafío-Explico Mireya-pero ya que insistes. . . –

-No, no, está bien-Respondió él en tono un tanto molesto.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-Pregunto Nia viendo acercarse a dos concursantes.

-Derek, Clara, llegan tarde-Informo Bonne un tanto molesta-Pero qué bueno que llegaste Clara.

-Bonne tiene razón-Habló esta vez Mireya-Clara y Liz, ustedes harán este desafío.

-¿Pero como es el desafío?-Pregunto Clara.

-Tú esperaras a Liz aquí, ella se lanzara por el acantilado y trataras de atraparla-Explico Bonne con muy poca paciencia.

-Disculpen conductoras, pero aun no hemos dicho que lo haremos-Recordó James.

-James tiene razón-Apoyo Tobi- algo sobre "morir en el intento" ¿Recuerdan?.

-Ah , concursantes, no puedes vivir con ellos y no te pagan sin ellos-Se quejo Mireya-Bien, solo pondremos colchones baratos, porque estamos ahorrando, tomara unos minutos.

* * *

><p>En el primer desafío. . .<p>

-Bien campistas-Habló Marcos por el megáfono- Comiencen. . . ¡Ahora!

-Bien-Dijo Francisco-Izzy ¡a la derecha!-

-¡Ahí voy!-Exclamo la pelirroja muy contenta justo antes de caer en un charco de lodo.

-Izzy, a tu otra derecha-Contestaba Fracisco un poco molesto.

-Jajaja, lo sé, ¡Mira! ¡Es mi unicornio!-Señalo una sombra a lo lejos mientras Francisco estaba totalmente confundido.

-¡Ahhhhh! Joseph ¡Así no!-Gritó una Santana realmente aterrada-¡Nos estamos resbalando!-

-Tranquila preciosa, yo puedo-Respondió el de forma relajada.

-¡No seas estúpido y hazlo bien!-

-¿Podrías tranquilizarte?-Preguntó el algo molesto-¡No puedo creer que me haya tocado una chica tan mandona!

-¡Y yo no puedo creer que me haya tocado alguien tan estúpido!-

-Aunque debo admitir que eres muy linda-Respondió Joseph haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

-Y yo-Habló Santana en forma dulce-debo admitir que eres muy. . . ¡IDIOTA!-Gritó al mismo tiempo que les explotaba una bomba.

* * *

><p>-¡IDIOTA!-Se escucho a lo lejos mientras todos se quedaban sorprendidos.<p>

-Parece que Marcos tiene éxito en su desafío-Opinó Mireya-Se merece un aumento.

-¿Le pagas?-Pregunto Bonne.

-No, pero si lo hiciera seguro le daba uno-Contestó la castaña seguida de la pregunta de la peli-negra-Bien, de los Conejitos sangrientos irán Roxy y Heather, debido a la hermosa amistad que hay entre ustedes dos-Comentó Mireya de manera sarcástica-Pero antes, Trish, James, Kyu, Thiago, Kat y Nia, vayan al comedor a . . .comer algo con Paula, el resto irá en un rato.

-Bueno Liz y Clara, todo listo-Dijo Bonne.

-Liz ¡Aviéntate ya!-Grito Clara desesperadamente-Te "atrapare"-Afirmo la peli verde haciendo comillas en el aire.

-Clara, no entiendo-Contestó Liz casi en susurro.

***Cabina de confesiones***

-Hace una semana que me manda indirectas realmente no sé porque está enojada-Dijo Liz algo confundida.

***Fin de la cabina de confesiones***

* * *

><p>En el comedor. . .<p>

-Buenos días Paula-Saludo Kyu con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Paula-Saludaron el resto al unisonó.

-Supongo que buenos días-Respondió la chica entregándoles sus bandejas-Mireya me dijo que no los dejara salir de aquí.

-¿Somos prisioneros entonces?-Bromeó un poco James.

-Simplemente no salgan-Dijo Paula dulcemente con una sonrisa y dándole una tierna mirada a Kyu.

-No me molestaría estar aquí-Habló Kyu dedicándole una sonrisa a Paula haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

-Katherine, necesito hablar contigo-Le dijo Nia en tono serio.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Kat.<p>

-Kat, no creas que no te vi en televisión nacional engañando a Keith-Respondió Nia.

-Fue algo. . . momentáneo-Explico Katherine dándose la vuelta-Yo jamás engañaría a Keith solo que. . .¡Fue momentáneo! Es todo.

-No te creo-

-Pues más vale que lo hagas porque. . .-Comento Kat justo antes de fijar los ojos en la campera roja de Nia-¿Es de Matt?-Pregunto en tono algo burlón.

-No me cambies el tema y. . . eso no te incumbe-Contestó ella casi riendo mientras Katherine solo sonreía.

* * *

><p>-¡Elizabeth aviéntate ya!-Gritó Clara.<p>

-¡No me digas Elizabeth!-Respondió Liz de igual forma-Esta bien, lo hare-Contestó para después lanzarse de espaldas hacia Clara-

***Cabina de Confesiones***

-No soy mala-Habló Clara-Pero no quiero que Liz me llegue a quitar al chico que me gusta, aunque también esta Derek pero. . . como sea, no entiendo ¡Todos se fijan en Liz!-

***Fin de la Cabina de Confesiones***

-Te tengo Liz ¡Te-Comenzaba Clara tratando de atraparla hasta que Liz fue a parar a las colchonetas- ¿tengo? Liz lo siento ¿Estás bien?-

-Creo-Contestó Liz-me duele un poco la cabeza, ¿Puedo ir a recostarme un poco? Esas colchonetas no eran muy suaves que digamos-

-Claro Liz-Contestó Bonne- Bueno, Heather, Foxy, adelante.

-Está bien, pero yo seré la que atrapa ¿Quedo claro?-Exclamo Heather.

-La que atrapa seré yo-Respondió Foxy-Así que quédate acá arriba y yo bajare ¿está claro?

-No, yo bajare, tú te quedas y te avientas querida-Contestó Heather jalando a Foxy.

-No-Dijo ella haciendo lo mismo-¿Sabes? ¿Por qué no te tiras de una buena vez?-Pregunto al mismo tiempo que la intentaba arrojar por el precipicio, Heather, intentaba lo mismo.

-¡Chicas, tranquilas!-Aconsejo Bonne arrojándolas, accidentalmente, a ambas por el precipicio-Lo siento.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en el primer desafío. . .<p>

-¡Genial! ¡Ya casi llegamos! ¡Izzy estamos a solo unos segundos se ganar!-Exclamaba Francisco alegremente viendo que tan solo estaban a diez metros de la meta-¡Vamos! ¡Podemos ganar esto!

-No lo sé-Respondió Izzy al mismo tiempo que su estomago gruñía un poco-Tengo algo de hambre ¡Ya se! ¡Vayamos a México por unos tacos!-Dijo Felizmente doblando a la derecha rápidamente.

-¡Que! No , ¡Izzy! Solo quedaban unos cuantos metros, ¡Nos estamos alejando!-Gritó el de manera preocupada justo antes de golpearse con una rama y quedar inconsciente-

-¡Ups! Lo siento Francisco-Se disculpó Izzy siguiendo su camino.

-¡Joseph! Acéptalo ¡No tienes el control de esta cosa!-"Apoyaba" Santana a su compañero-Por si no lo recuerdas, tienes los ojos vendados y hemos chocado quince veces-Le recordó justo antes de chocar con un árbol- que sean dieciséis.

-Tranquila Santana, seguramente estamos por llegar-Habló el chico dulcemente-No hay porque alterarse, si pudiera verte en este momento seguro estarías sonrojada.

-¿Sonrojada? ¿Por qué?-Pregunto Santana algo confundida.

-Porque las chicas lindas se sonrojan-Respondió haciendo que a su compañera se le apareciera un leve rubor en sus mejillas-Apuesto a que estas roja.

-Cállate-Contestó la morena con una sonrisa de lado, que, debido al tono que uso, hiso que Joseph también sonriera.

* * *

><p>***En el comedor ***<p>

-¡si! ¡Te tengo!-Exclamo Kyu atrapando por fin su puré de manzana justo antes de que este saltara por la ventana-Eh. . .de todos modos últimamente no tengo mucha hambre-Se escudo el chico dándole una sonrisa a Paula.

-¿Y comen esto todos los días?-Pregunto Thiago al ver como el resto perseguía sus alimentos.

-Si-Respondió Trish picando por completo su ensalada hasta que vio que James le miraba extrañado-La deshago por seguridad-Explico.

-Ah, eso lo explica supongo-Contestó James-Se dan cuenta que Kyu siempre le hace cumplidos a Paula sobre lo que prepara ¿No?-

-Ciego quien no lo note-Opinó Trish-No es que ella cocine mal, es decir, si, su comida es, casi. . .incomible, ya que primero la tienes que atrapar pero una vez que la atrapas sabe algo bien.

-Quizás tengas razón-Dijo James justo antes de que todos quedaran en un completo silencio-Y. . . ¿Alguna chica les ha llamado la atención hasta ahora?-

-Quizás una-Habló Trish-Y no, no se puede saber el nombre.

***Cabina de Confesiones***

-Quizá piensen que es Clara, pero no-Comenzó Trish-Es alguien más, solo digamos que es alguien. . .ruda.

***Fin de la Cabina de Confesiones***

-Está bien-Respondió Thiago-Yo acabo de llegar.

***Cabina de confesiones***

-Sí, llegué y llegué para ganar-Exclamo Thiago-Digamos que soy como. . . Alejandro, pero más listo, no me doy el lujo de la derrota.

***Fin de la Cabina de Confesiones***

-Bueno, a Liz le duele la cabeza, Heather se rompió un brazo y Foxy tuvo una luxación* en la rodilla izquierda-Leyó Mireya observando una tabla de resultados-Quizá esto fue mala idea, es un desastre-Habló la castaña un poco arrepentida.

-Bueno, nos duelen muchos las heridas, pero aceptamos disculpas y consultas para ver que todo esté en orden-Comenzó Foxy-Menos Heather, si quieren, con ella no se disculpen-Terminó, haciendo que la peli-negra frunciera el ceño.

-Foxy, no hablaba de ustedes, ¡Habrá demandas de los padres! Sera un desastre total-Dijo Mireya realmente preocupada.

-¡Mireya!-Le recordó Bonne dándole un codazo a la conductora.

-A si, lamento lo de sus heridas, excepto la de Heather-Contestó la castaña de forma desinteresada.

-Hola ¿Acaso nadie lamenta lo de mi brazo? ¡Es el brazo más popular!-Exclamo Heather en tono molesto.

-Bien,el siguiente desafío, Conejitos Sangrientos, Miroslava y Casey-Comenzó Mireya ignorando a Heather-Y Osos Rosas de Algodón, Derek y Tobi.

-¿Cuál será el desafío?-Pregunto Miri mostrando interés.

-Bonne lo sabe-Respondió Mireya volteando hacia la peli-negra.

-No, no lo sé-Contestó Bonne algo confundida-Eh. . . Hagan algo, creo.

-¿Nos trajeron aquí para nada?-Pregunto Casey-Qué pérdida de tiempo-Completo mientras se iba hacia el comedor.

-Ella tiene razón-Dijo Miri-Podríamos estar con los otros en el comedor. . .

-Aparte, no estaríamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí-Apoyo Tobi.

-Fue una espera en vano-Completo Derek.

-¡No en vano!-Dijo Mireya-Ustedes tuvieron el gusto de ver a Heather caerse de un acantilado, es algo irremplazable.

-Cierto-Contestó Miri haciendo que el resto asintiera.

-¿Entonces por fin nos podemos ir?-Pregunto Tobi un poco molesto.

-Adelante-Respondió justo antes de ver un mensaje de texto en su celular-Marcos me acaba de informar que Joseph y Santana ganaron el desafío y no hay rastro de Izzy y Francisco, ya enviaremos a alguien a buscarlos. . .-

-Pero-Comenzó Bonne-Eso significa que Los Conejitos Sangrientos ganaron, por lo cuál recibirán un premio y Osos Rosas de Algodón, estrenaran la fogata, vayan por sus respectivos equipos y comuniquen la noticia.

-Miri, carga los premios de tu equipo-Exclamo Mireya entregándole ocho pesados paquetes-Entrégalos por favor.

-Que considerada-Contestó Miri sarcásticamente.

* * *

><p>Cabaña de los Conejitos Sangrientos.<p>

-Entregarlos sola, claro, que fácil trabajo-Dijo Miri siendo sarcástica hasta chocar con alguien-Lo siento-Respondió tratando de ver con quien se había topado.

-No hay problema, ¿Necesitas una mano?-Pregunto el chico.

-No gracias-Contestó ella antes de tropezarse dejando caer todos los paquetes-Quizás sí.

-Te ayudo-Dijo el levantándola-Dime Thiago.

-Miroslava-Respondió la chica con una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Fogata de eliminación.<p>

-Bien, debido a que ya se encontró a Izzy y a Francisco que estaban en un puesto de tacos a mil kilómetros de aquí podemos comenzar-Oficio Bonne.

-Al parecer estrenaron la fogata Osos-Afirmo Mireya-Bien, el primer malvavisco es para. . .Liz-Dijo entragandole dicho objeto a la chica herida-Toby, Nia, sorpresivamente Francisco-Completo haciendo que los tres mostraran un notable alivio- Trish, y Kyu, obviamente Derek y. . . vaya, vaya quedan Izzy y Clara, ambas perdieron su desafío, Clara dejo caer a Liz e izzy sacrifico la victoria por unos tacos, así que el último malvavisco es para. . . ¡Clara!

-Izzy, lo siento, quedas fuera-Exclamo Bonne.

-Está bien-Contestó la peli-roja casi riendo-¡Nunca me atraparan viva!-Concluyó lanzado una bomba de humo en la que desapareció misteriosamente.

-Vaya que ella estaba loca-Opinó Clara.

-Y te aseguro que no será la única al final de la temporada-Respondió Marcos apenas llegando con la ropa rasgada y llena de rasguños.

-¿Qué te paso?-Pregunto Bonne corriendo a abrazarlo y mostrando preocupación-¿Estás bien?-

-No, ¡No lo estoy!, cuando Santana y Joseph llegaron a la meta ¡Me arrojaron accidentalmente al lago lleno de pirañas y lagartos!-Terminó de decir, muy enojado.

-Eh. . . ¿Malvaviscos?-Pregunto Mireya mostrándole una bolsa llena mientras él la tomaba de muy mala gana-Bien, concluimos por hoy, nos pondrán ver el el siguiente episodio de. . .

-¡TOTAL DRAMA COMEDY!-Exclamaron los tres en. . .diferentes tonos.

**Luxación: es cuando tu articulación se desgarra n.n y te duele horrible xD**

**¡Por fin lo termine! xD ya se, ya se, unos días más y se cumplen 3 semanas sin actualizar el fic u.u disculpen D: apenas lo inicie la semana pasada y no tuve mucha inspiración :( pero estos 2 ultimos días si :D aparte agg! Aun cuando lo termine FF no me dejaba publicar ¬¬ algo de un error y no se q tanto ,bueno díganme que les pareció :D ojala les haya gustado tan leerlo como a mi escribirlo n.n**

**¿Qué creen que pase? ¿Estan conformes debido a la ida de Izzy? ¿Qué opinan de los 2 nuevos concursantes? Y la pregunta mas importante y que casi nadie me responde ¬¬ : ¿Quién quieren que salga en el próximo capítulo? Es enserio! xD luego me dicen que mandaran la respuesta por MP y jamás lo hacen xD de no ser porque tengo el correo de algunos no hubiera podido actualizar D: , recuerden que para que yo pueda actualizar debo saber quien quieren ustedes que elimine n_n.**

**Le quiero agradecer a Santana Black que me ayudo a escribir la parte JosephxSantana n.n de este cap. y por cierto, no se si algunos de ustedes lean Total Drama Countdown, otro fic de reality de la sección de Total Drama Series, fic de Santana Black :D, ella esta haciendo un concurso en su historia para que si alguno de ustedes tenga un personaje que no esta en Total Drama Countdown y quieren que este, se pueda inscribir :D, si quieren participar pídanme la ficha a mi o a Santana n.n y para más información hablen con ella n.n .**

**Bueno eso es todo y, enserio, ¿Quién quieren que salga? ¬¬ .**

**Espero sus reviews con el voto ^-^ .**


	5. ¡Vamos! ¡Es solo una broma! Parte I

-¿Oyen eso?-Pregunto Casey a sus compañeros de cabaña-No hay helicóptero, ni megáfono ¡Ni psicópata en el armario!

-¿Raro no creen?-Dijo Miri tratando de pensar en un porqué.

-Ni tanto, tal vez se quedaron dormidos-Opinó James.

-O tal vez no-Exclamo Trish-Al parecer han dejado una nota-

-Hay que leerla-Comentó Clara.

-Eso iba hacer-Respondió Trish-Dice. . .

* * *

><p><em>Queridos concursantes. . .<em>

_No sé si sepan (es obvio que no) pero soy Marcos, Mireya se enfermo por lo cual ella no asistirá, así que Bonne y yo pensamos en tomarnos el día, claro que antes, decidimos tener nuestro remplazo, un par de amigas que seguro harán bien el trabajo, sin más Bonne y yo los dejamos._

_Atte: ¿No es obvio? Bonne y yo . _

* * *

><p>-Mmmmm-Se quedo pensando Miri.<p>

-¿En qué piensas?-Pregunto Thiago a la concursante.

-Chicos-Respondió Miroslava con una sonrisa-¿Creen que Marcos y Bonne salgan juntos hoy?-

-Quien sabe-Contestó Trish-Hey, miren, hay una posdata.

"_Posdata: No salimos juntos hoy, solo estamos eh. . .acompañados el uno con el otro, por cierto, Bonne les envía saludos._

_Saludos chicos y no estamos juntos ¡eh!, que creen ¿Qué salimos todos los días a escondidas con el propósito de ocultárselo a Mireya debido a que no estamos seguros de su reacción? pff es decir, es absurdo, es. . .eh. . . ¡Miren! ¡Las saladitas con horneadas!_"

-¡Ves! Te lo dije-Echo en cara Kat a Nia mientras esta fruncía el ceño.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué Bonne y Marcos tienen algo?-Pregunto Thiago.

-Noooo, que las saladitas son horneadas-Habló Nia rodando los ojos haciendo que este la mirara con rencor- ¡Pues claro que lo de Bonne y Marcos!

-No griten a estas horas ¿Por qué no aprovechan que ninguno vino y recuperan horas de sueño? ¡Y vaya que les faltan!-Comentó Heather.

-Pero ¿Qué tan mala puede ser la suplente de los tres?-Pregunto Liz.

-Liz tiene razón-Apoyo Clara frotándose los ojos.

-¡Buenos días chicos!-Hablaron de manera entusiasta dos chicas casi idénticas -Somos. .. ¡Sus conductoras temporales!-

-¡Soy Loretha!-Se presento una oji-azul rubia de cabello muy corto, shorts desgastados, mayas blancas y balerinas de igual color.

-¡Soy Emma!-Dijo la otra cuya piel era morena, cabello castaño de igual corte que su hermana, ojos azules, balerinas negras, vestía un pantalón un poco desgastado y una sudadera naranja. Portaba un estilo más cómodo.-Por cierto, ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?-Pregunto al mismo tiempo que todos los concursantes se enviaban miradas cómplices.

-¡Marcos y Bonne siempre nos dan el día libre!-Exclamo Tobi mientras el resto asentía.

-Entonces les daremos el día libre-Opinaron ambas a la vez mientras varios se emocionaban.

Los concursantes enseguida fueron buscando algunas de sus pertenencias que posiblemente usarían esta ves como. . .tablas de surf, videojuegos, encendedores, navajas, raquetas, entre otros objetos que los anfitriones jamás se tomaron el tiempo de quitar. Pero justo cuando nuestros campistas preferidos estaban por salir. ..

-¡Alto ahí!-Gritó una peli-negra entrando a la cabaña portando una pistola- ¡Que nadie se mueva!-

Todos se quedaron quietos, algunos soltaron sus pertenencias, otros simplemente se paralizaron. Las poco conocidas nuevas 'conductoras' se inmovilizaron al instante. Miri se escondió atrás de Thiago mientras cerraba los ojos deseando que nadie resultara herido. Liz y Clara se escondieron atrás de Derek ambas tomándolo de un brazo. Nia y Kat trataron de ponerse atrás de la otra. Tobi se escondió tras una tabla de Surf. Foxy dio un paso adelante. Kyu permaneció en la misma posición al igual que Trish. Santana se dejo abrazar por Joseph. Casey y James se miraban preocupados el uno al otro mientras que Francisco, el chico jugaba videojuegos mientras escuchaba música con los audífonos puestos. La desconocida peli-negra aun portaba el arma mirando a cada campista a los ojos, intimidándolos, espiando cada movimiento.

Ninguno se movía. Todos continuaban igual. Algunos por el miedo a que pasara algo, otros porque simplemente no tenían ganas. Heather. . .Aun seguía dormida en su 'sueño de belleza'.

Así continuaron varios momentos, los concursantes haciendo contacto visual con la desconocida y viceversa.

Largo rato todo estuvo igual. Inmóvil. El aire se tragaba en seco. Una situación tensa. Todo totalmente en silencio.

-Jajajajajajaja-Se escucho una enorme risa por toda la cabaña proveniente de la chica misteriosa-¡Que graciosos!

-¿Por qué. . .porque te ríes?-Pregunto Trish algo confundido.

-Es que jajaja ¡Debieron ver sus caras chicos!-Seguía riendo la chica-Esto ni siquiera es una pistola de verdad, es una inofensiva pistolita de balas de pintura niños-Decía hablándoles como si fueran pequeños.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto Nia sin interés de hacer cortesía.

-Mi nombre es Vanessa Andrews, dieciocho años, tutora de Mireya y Marcos García y ex novia del antes mencionado chico-Habló la peli-negra.

-Vaya, ya quiero que Bonne la conozca-Susurro Nia a Kat a lo que esta soltó una tenue risa.

-¿Enserio Mireya te dejo a cargo?-Cuestiono Tobi.

-Claro que si-Respondió Vanessa intentando recordar.

***Flash Back***

-Entonces iniciaron un concurso eh-Comentó Vanessa a Mireya.

-Sí, Marcos conduce conmigo y también nuestra mejor amiga, Bonne, pero ya que me enferme necesitare una suplente y no se a quien llamen ellos-

-Y yo. . . ¿Podría. . .suplirte?-

-No lo sé, Bonne y Marcos elegirán bien seguramente y. . .-

-Vamos Mire, por favor, te lo ruego-

-Es que mira, después de lo que paso entre mi hermano y tu, no sé, hay una idea en mi que dice que te vengarías-

-Por favor, Yo JAMAS haría eso-Respondió cruzando los dedos tras de su espalda.

-Está bien, el trabajo es tuyo-Finalizó la castaña estrechando la mano con su 'amiga'

***Fin del Flash Back***

-Algo así-Concluyo nuevamente Vanessa después de recordar lo sucedido-Una vez que los campistas le pusieron atención pudieron notar que vestía una chamarra de cuero corta y abierta, un vestido amarillo con un cinturón negro y botas de tacón del mismo color, aparte de que la 'aparente no asesina' era de piel bronceada y ojos miel -Antes de que pregunten responderé, como Mireya tenía el ligero presentimiento de que Marcos no se fijaría en el suplente me mando traer a mí a hacer el trabajo así que explicare rápidamente. . .

-¡Oye! Ese es nuestro trabajo-Exclamaron Loretha y Emma al mismo tiempo y en tono ofendido.

-Bueno psicótica ¿Cuál es el desafío?-Pregunto Foxy.

-Vamos ¡Es solo una broma! Supérenlo-Respondió la aparente Vanessa Andrews.

-¡Un broma de pésimo gusto!-Habló Clara.

-Esa clase de bromas es las que harán hoy chicos-Contestó nuevamente Vanessa.

-Explícate-Comentó Kyu de manera interrogante.

-Bien-Vanessa hiso una seña al par de chicas, Loretha y Emma para que se acercaran-Nosotras tres los vigilaremos todo el día y seremos un tipo de jurado, pero como entre tres no podemos cubrir mucho terreno para mantenerlos totalmente vigilados. . .¡Tenemos nuestro jurado selecto!-Concluyó mientras entraban tres chicos a la cabaña-Saluden a Charlotte Audrey Evans.

-Charlie solamente-Habló una chica de cabello castaño oscuro con mechas verde eléctrico lacio, ojos avellana, piel extremadamente blanca vestida con unos jeans rasgados, algunos accesorios con tachas, remera y un collar en forma de mariposa con la letra C.

-Ian Gray-Prosiguió Vanessa.

-Hola-Saludo un chico alto de piel bronceada, cabello y ojos marrones con un buen físico.

-Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, Rosalía Casablanca-

-Mucho gusto-Esta ultima de piel morena, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos verdes muy bien maquillada vestida con un top blanco, unos jeans ajustados y unas sandalias.

-¡Oh! Casi lo olvido, Paula también será jurado-Concluyó mientras la antes mencionada entraba.

-Estos cuatro participantes serán jurado el día de hoy, sin embargo más vale que se hagan amigos por que el desafío entrante se convertirán en campistas como ustedes-Exclamo nuevamente Vanessa tomando un megáfono-¡Tienen todo el día para hacer una broma a la persona que quieran del equipo contrario chicos! Así que Osos Rosas de Algodón, Conejitos Sangrientos, dense prisa.

-¿No te parece que todo fue muy rápido?-Pregunto Trish.

-¿Crees que me importa? Cobran el minuto-

-¿Intentarías ser, no sé, un poco más amable?-Pregunto Santana de mala gana.

***Cabina de Confesiones***

-Por supuesto que no seré amable, la única razón por la que fui amable con Mireya fue porque me di cuenta que ella puede darme algo de poder en este programa, si, estaré siendo hipócrita ¿Y qué? Yo estoy aquí para dos cosas. 1. Ser una completa pesadilla para los chicos. 2. Ser una completa pesadilla para la tal Bonne. 3. Quitarle su trabajo a los tres conductores y tener mi propio reality show ¡Total Drama Vanessa!, donde claro, todo se tratara de mi-Concluyo la chica casi sin aire por su largo discurso.

***Fin de la Cabina de Confesiones***

-¿Para qué? Dense cuenta que solo estaré con ustedes hoy, no importa como los trate-Respondió esta mientras el resto escuchaba.

***Cabina de Confesiones***

-¡Oyeron eso!-Exclamo Heather-Con esta clase de conductora Chris parece un buen anfitrión-

-Vanessa Andrews-Susurro Nia con molestia en su voz-¿Qua rayos le pasa?

-¿Tengo que decir algo necesariamente?-Preguntó Thiago.

-A juzgar por el enojo de varios. . .sospecho que me perdí de algo-Habló Francisco.

-No entiendo el porqué del comportamiento de la chica-Opinó Clara.

-En mi opinión no fue nada amable con ninguno de nosotros-Dijo Kyu.

-Ella pudo ser más educada-Exclamo Miroslava seriamente.

-Claro, los conductores se ausentan y nos dejan a dos hermanas que no tienen idea de lo que harán-Comentó Foxy en tono de reclamo-Y una loca psicótica que nos hiso una 'broma'

-Eh. . .Yo solo quiero ir al baño-Habló Kat un poco confundida.

***Fin de la Cabina de Confesiones***

-Vaya, van mucho al baño chicos-Se burlo un poco Vanessa.

-Se llama confesionario-Respondió algo enojada Casey- es donde nos 'confesamos'

-¿Enserio? Creí que ahí adentro hacían depuración-Contestó nuevamente la peli-negra haciendo enojar aun más a la campista, a lo que Vanessa sonrió.

***Cabina de Confesiones***

-¡Molesta a los campistas! ¡Se supone que es mi trabajo!-Se auto señalo Nia-

***Fin de la Cabina de Confesiones***

-Mientras tanto vayan a desayunar, como Paula no cocino esta vez tenemos una clase de tomatitos, es lo que conseguimos.

***Comedor***

-¿Comeremos sólo tomates?-Pregunto Kat desconcertada.

-No son tomates-Contestó Nia-Son tomatitos.

-¿De dónde vienen los tomatitos bebes?-Dijo Kat nuevamente.

-Veraz-Habló Thiago-Cuando dos tomates se quieren mucho mucho mucho mucho. . .

* * *

><p>-No sabía que las mesas eran libres-Exclamo Joseph.<p>

-Pues lo son-Respondió Santana con una sonrisa.

-Me gusta cuando sonríes-Agregó el chico mientras esta se sonrojaba.

* * *

><p>-¡Clara! ¿Nos sentamos juntas?-Pregunto Liz quién estaba a un lado de Miroslava.<p>

-No creo que. . .-Contestó la peli-verde algo confundida.

-Liz, ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?-Comentó Tobi.

-¿Y yo?-Pregunto Francisco.

-Abran paso chicos-Dijo Derek caminando hacia Liz-¿Puedo?

-Claro-Respondió ella mientras ambos se dirigían hacia una mesa-

-Nos dejaron-Noto Miri-Bien ¿Nos sentamos juntos?

* * *

><p>-Creer que ambos equipos pueden mezclarse-Susurro Foxy-Casi una locura pero practico.<p>

-¿Con quién hablas?-Pregunto Trish dando un leve susto a Foxy.

-Eh. . .Lo siento, soy Foxy, Conejitos Sangrientos-

-Yo Trish, orgullosamente un Oso Rosa de Algodón-Concluyo el chico obteniendo una sonrisa de la campista.

* * *

><p>-Creo que hay que seguir con nuestro deber-Exclamo Loretha.<p>

-Tiene razón-Asintió Emma-Bien, Vanessa, ya que tu sabes que se debe hacer. . .¿Qué se debe hacer?-Pregunto a lo que la peli-negra rodo los ojos.

-Campistas, chicos, niños, pequeños, lo que sea-Comenzó Vanessa-Ustedes harán una broma a cualquier jugador del equipo contrario, puede ser tan pasada como quieran, no hay límites en esto y. . .

-Rosalía, Ian, y por supuesto yo los vigilaremos todo el día-Concluyó Charlie con una sonrisa por haberle quitado la palabra a Vanessa, quien estaba notablemente molesta por esto. Charlie, al ver la reacción de Vanessa le tomo una fotografía con su cámara. Una foto de esa chica a punto de perder la cordura ¿Valía oro no?

***Cabina de Confesiones***

-Algo me dice que ella será una buena competidora-Comentó Trish.

-Charlie, se merece una ovación-Opino Tobi aplaudiendo un poco en el confesionario.

-Odio la gente presumida, molesta, ignorante, creída e irritante-Dijo Charlie- y la tal 'Vanessa' cumple con todas las características.

***Fin de la Cabina de Confesiones***

-Bien chicos, ya oyeron a Charlotte-Respondió Vanessa con cierta molestia en su voz-Tienen todo el día para hacer bromas libremente. Y ustedes-Habló nuevamente dirigiendo la vista a los cuatro jueces-Tan solo vigílenlos-Concluyó mientras daba media vuelta y se marchaba.

-No me cae muy bien-Comentó Paula.

-A mi tampoco, pero nos dio una oportunidad-Apoyo Ian.

-Tan solo lo hiso porque los conductores ya lo tenían planeado-Respondió nuevamente la chica.

-Paula tiene razón-Contestó Charlie- De ser por ella no creo que nos hubieran incluido- Comentó nuevamente no percatándose de que Loretha y Emma estaban presentes.

-¡Y vamos a comerciales!-Exclamaron ambas sin saber que decir o hacer.

* * *

><p>-Este programa es patrocinado por. . .-Comenzó Loretha dando una gran sonrisa a la cámara.<p>

-_¡Total Drama Countdown!_-Exclamo Emma.

-Recuerden que la conductora de ese reality busca participantes, inscripciones abiertas-Recordó alegremente Loretha.

-Pss, ya no lo están-Susurro su hermana inconsciente de que aun tenía un micrófono.

-¿Ya no? a, bueno, Inscripciones cerradas-

-Eh. . .¡Vuelvo contigo Charlie!-Contestó Emma aventando el micrófono.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué?-Dijo por lo bajo la chica en forma confundida apenas atrapándolo-Rosalía ¿puedes hacerte cargo?<p>

-¿Por qué no?-Respondió la chica-Bien, ahora empezaremos el capitulo como debimos.

***Cabina de Confesiones***

-Vi el capitulo anterior de este programa y confió en que Charlie e Ian también, sé que puedo actuar como una conductora, es decir, Mireya está enferma, Marcos y Bonne 'No están saliendo' y Vanessa está molesta, todo depende de nosotros-Concluyó Rosalía tomando el liderazgo.

***Fin de la Cabina de Confesiones***

-Bien, los pondré al tanto, verán. . . en el capitulo anterior la rivalidad de Clara y Liz de fortaleció.

-También hubo una gran llegada de dos nuevos concursantes, Thiago y Nia, ¿Cómo serán ellos?- Se pregunto Charlie siguiendo la corriente a Rosalía.

-Bueno, el punto es que Izzy secuestro a Francisco para ir por unos tacos a México por lo cual salió-Opinó Ian.

-Rivalidades, llegadas, secuestros ¡Esto lo tiene todo! Así que chicos ¡Bienvenidos a Total Drama Comedy!-Oficio Paula alegremente.

-Muy bien-Aplaudió Rosalía ante lo bien que había sido la 'presentación'-Pero bueno, es hora de ver a nuestros campistas haciendo bromas, creo que seguro ya las prepararon, la mejor broma ganara la inmunidad para su equipo, así que ¡Comencemos!-Dio por iniciado Rosalía mientras de lejos Vanessa solo observaba como manejaban la situación.

**Casey a Nia.**

-¿A quién harás la broma?-Pregunto James un poco divertido.

-Espera y veras-Respondió Casey fijando su vista en la cabaña de Los Conejitos Sangrientos viendo como una rubia entraba a retocarse el maquillaje.

-¿A Nia?-Pregunto Nuevamente James de manera sorprendida.

-¡SShh!-Lo silencio la chica-Espera y veraz.

-¡!-Un grito desvió la atención de James he hiso obtener una sonrisa de parte de Casey. Una desconcertada rubia salió realmente furiosa de su cabaña con una gran mancha de pintura naranja en su rostro-¿Quién fue?-Exclamo con un tono estricto.

-Esta es la parte donde nos vamos-Susurro Casey inconscientemente tomando de la mano a James mientras ambos se iban a esconder justo atrás de la cabaña mientras ambos se sonreían el uno al otro.

-Creo que es mejor que salgamos de aquí, definitivamente-Opinó James al mismo tiempo que ambos salían corriendo del lugar.

**Thiago a Nia**

-¡Rayos! Nia ya se aproxima-Exclamo Thiago colocando un balde de agua sobre la puerta de los baños.

-¡Agh! No puedo creer que me hayan hecho una broma y lo peor ¡Se arruino mi maquillaje!-Se quejo la rubia justo antes de dirigirse a la puerta-¿Ahora que sigue? ¿Mi cabello?-Pregunto al mismo tiempo que abrir la puerta, enseguida, un balde de agua cayo arruinando por completo su cabello-¡Se que fuiste tú Thiago! Esta broma es de tu estilo y me las pagaras-Gritó muy enfadada mientras entraba a darse un baño.

***Cabina de Confesiones***

-Ni yo entiendo como supo que fui yo-Comentó Thiago en voz baja.

***Fin de la Cabina de Confesiones***

**Clara a Heather.**

-¡Todo listo!-Exclamo Clara alegremente bajando un poco la voz-Cuando Heather abra esa puerta es obvio que tirara la cubeta, por lo cual se jalara la cuerda que hará que el helicóptero resbale, lo cual empujara la pared de ladrillos que realizara el trabajo de rodar la pelota hacia la base que transportará aquella, y con el peso la segunda cuerda será jalada lista para tirar un balde lleno de desperdicios de la basura justo en su cabeza, ahora solo resta esperar.

-¡Ahhh!-Se escucho un grito proveniente de una campista, Heather, al parecer estaba bañada en basura completamente.

-¡Sí!-Celebro Clara.

-¿Qué rayos paso!-Grito escandalizada la peli-negra.

***Cabina de Confesiones***

-Y ahí es cuando me voy-Comento Clara.

***Fin de la Cabina de Confesiones***

**Santana a Clara.**

Derek se encontraba en el lago planeando la broma que le haría a cierta persona. En el acto Santana apareció y camino justo hacia él.

-Hola Derek-Saludo ella acercándose cada vez más al chico sabiendo que Clara estaba mirando.

-Eh, hola-Devolvió el saludo sin interés alguno-¿No deberías estar con tu equipo? Ya sabes, los conejitos sangrientos-

-No, tenia cosas más importantes que hacer-Respondió ella intentando hacer rizos en su cabello.

-¿Cómo qué?-Preguntó el chico de manera desinteresada-

-Estar contigo-Contestó sonriéndole mientras acariciaba el cabello de este acercándose peligrosamente-Te ves solo-Al momento la espectadora peli-verde cerro de golpe su libro caminando de manera molesta hacia su cabaña, de lo que Santana no se había enterado es que alguien más había visto la escena y probablemente mal interpretado. Joseph.

-Maldita Santana-Susurro la Clara abriendo la puerta de su cabaña a la vez que una cubeta de pintura verde le caía encima seguida por varias plumas de ave-¡Pero qué. . .!-La Peli-verde hubiera continuado con su oración hasta ver caer un papelito "JaJa . Con cariño: Santana" la chica lo arrugo y se fue muy molesta hacia los baños donde se encontró con cierta persona-

-¿Qué te paso?-Pregunto Francisco algo preocupado al ver a Clara de esa manera.

-Una broma de la 'adorable' Santana-Respondió ella tomando asiento en un tronco-Será mejor que me dé un baño.

-No creo que puedas, Nia se esta bañando en este momento, tendrás que esperarla-

-Está bien-Contestó Clara-Pero no tengo nada que hacer entonces y no quiero estar aquí sentada de esa manera y menos sola, se burlaran de mi-Concluyó la chica bajando la mirada.

-Tranquila, yo te acompañare-La apoyó Francisco sentándose a su lado-Así no estarás sola.

-Gracias-Respondió la chica con una gran sonrisa-

**James a Trish.**

-¿A quién harás la broma?-Pregunto Casey a James.

-A Trish-Respondió el con orgullo.

-¿Qué clase de broma?-Volvió a decir su acompañante.

-Una broma sencilla, no me quiero complicar mucho como el resto-Contestó-Mira, ahí está, quédate aquí-Concluyó el chico avanzando hacia Trish.

-Está bien-Respondió ella tan solo viendo que haría al mismo tiempo que James se iba.

-Hola Trish-Saludo amablemente el joven-¿Lindo día no crees?-

-Claro-Contestó el un poco sorprendido.

-Se tu secreto-Susurro James.

-¿A. . .que te refieres?-

-Se quien te gusta-Concluyó el chico sonriendo.

***Cabina de Confesiones***

-Ni idea de quien le gusta-Dijo James.

***Fin de la Cabina de Confesiones***

-¿Cómo supiste lo de Foxy?-Pregunto Trish en voz baja.

-No lo sabía, ahora lo sé-Exclamo James caminando hacia Casey-Pero tranquilo Trish, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, ¿Somos amigos no?-

***Cabina de Confesiones**

-¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto!-Se golpeaba Trish en la frente debido a lo que acababa de hacer.

***Fin de la Cabina de Confesiones***

-Sí, cierto-Contestó Trish.

-¿Y cómo te fue James?-Comentó Casey a su amigo.

-Muy bien, fue una broma sencilla-Habló él-Gracias por acompañarme Casey-James tomo de las manos a la chica, lo cual la dejo algo sorprendida, pero aun así ella sonrió.

***Cabina de Confesiones***

-¿Se dan cuenta que el programa casi se acaba y aun no hay suficientes bromas?-Pregunto Charlie en el confesionario.

***Fin de la Cabina de Confesiones***

-Esto es aburrido-Comento Paula.

-Ni que lo digas-Apoyo Ian- Vaya, que linda chica esta por ahí.

-¿Quién?-Pregunto Paula algo curiosa.

-¿Ves al chico de ahí?-

-¿El guapo extranjero llamado Kyu?-Pregunto nuevamente la chica con una voz soñadora.

-No, el otro chico de ahí-

-¡Ah! Joseph-

-Sí, el, la chica que esta junto a él, será mi novia-Concluyo el futuro participante con mucha seguridad en su voz.

-¿Santana? ¿Cómo sabes? Ni siquiera la conoces Ian-

-Pero el próximo capítulo lo hare, y más vale que el tal Joseph se cuide-Finalizo muy decidido el muchacho mientras miraba fijamente a la 'pareja'.

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué me ignoras?-Pregunto Santana algo enfadada hacia Joseph-Joseph te estoy hablando ¿Está todo bien?-Dijo preocupada.<p>

-Tu dímelo ¿Está todo bien?-Respondió de manera enojada el chico.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Me estoy interesando por ti! No deberías hablarme así ¡No todo gira alrededor de ti! ¿Sabes?-

-¿Qué? ¿Alrededor de mi? Oh disculpa Santana, tienes razón, es que ¡Todo gira alrededor de ti!, crees que puedes hacer lo que sea sin que esto traiga consecuencias, ¡Todos los actos los traen! Y tú no te das cuenta de que estas pueden herir a los demás-

-¿De qué estás hablando Joseph?-Pregunto nuevamente la morena aun con tono de enfado.

-Creo que sabes perfectamente de lo que habló-Contestó dándole la espalda a la campista.

-Oh, bueno si no me quieres decir ¡Yo no te voy a rogar!-Exclamo Santana-Así que ¡Bien! ¡No me hables!-Gritó mientras se dirigía a su cabaña.

-¡Bien!-Anuncio Joseph yendo hacia la suya y dando un fuerte portazo.

-¡Pues Bien!-Gritó nuevamente Santana golpeando la puerta fuertemente para cerrarla.

***Cabina de Confesiones***

-¿Acaso cree que puede usarme como un juguete?-Se pregunto Joseph a si mismo- No, no puede, primero coquetea sutilmente conmigo y luego con Derek ¿Qué clase de chica es esta? ¡No la entiendo!

-Primero está feliz y luego está enojado ¡Y conmigo! Yo nunca hice nada-Se auto defendía Santana-¿Qué clase de chico es este? ¡No lo entiendo!

***Fin de la Cabina de Confesiones***

**Kat a Nia**

-¿Me harás una broma?-Pregunto Nia mientras ella y Kat se hacían un manicura.

-No, no tengo ganas, aunque eres un poco molestable- Respondió Katherine riendo un poco a lo que Nia frunció el seño-Oh vamos, sabes que bromeo, aunque aún no he hecho mi broma. . .-Se dijo en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente como para que Nia no escuchara-Todo es posible Srita. Night.

-¿Me estas insinuando que no podemos confiarnos de la otra?-Pregunto Nia un poco sorprendida.

-Solo digo que. .. Ambas haremos lo que sea para ganar, pero aunque seamos amigas, la competencia sigue Nia-

-Comprendo Katherine-

-Que bueno, oye Nia ¿Me puedes abrir esa soda?-Dijo amablemente Kat.

-Claro-Contesto la otra rubia. Al momento de destapar la soda, esta exploto su liquido en el rostro de Nia-Pero que. . .¡Kat!

-Estamos en una competencia, no puedo creer que cayeras en eso-Finalizo Katherine soltando unas cuantas carcajadas-Aparte, mira, podemos pasarla juntas pero no podemos no competir querida-

-Toda la razón-Exclamo la rubia platinada-No podemos confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en nosotras.

-Me decepcionas, creí que estarías consciente de eso Night-

-Toda la razón DarkWood- Sonrió maliciosamente hacia su compañera-Toda la razón.

* * *

><p>-¿Harás alguna broma?-Pregunto Thiago a Miri.<p>

-No lo sé, por cierto ¿Por qué estás aquí?-Habló su compañera-No es por ser grosera ni nada pero ¿Acaso Nia y Kat están muy ocupadas?

-Simplemente no estoy con ellas, ¿Por qué? ¿Celosa?-Exclamo el chico con una mirada traviesa hacia esta.

-¿Yo? ¿Celosa de ellas? Pff, ¿Por qué lo estaría?-Respondió un tanto nerviosa.

-Bueno aun si te lo preguntas, te diré que. . .prefiero pasar el tiempo contigo-Finalizo con un guiño mientras Miroslava solo rodaba los ojos.

***Cabina de Confesiones***

-Yo no soy una fácil, así que esto le tomara mucho tiempo-Continuo de manera triunfante Miroslava-Claro que. . .no es que suponga que el este coqueteando conmigo, es decir, no me gusta ni nada ja. . . ja-Dijo nuevamente un tanto nerviosa-Eh. . .¿Como se apago esto?-Se pregunto la campista tratando de tapar la cámara.

***Fin de la cabina de Confesiones***

* * *

><p>-Hoy ha sido un terrible día-Se dijo Clara a sí misma-Me han hecho varias bromas y. . .¡Me he convencido mas de que Derek no me quiere!<p>

-¿Qué tienes?-Pregunto muy interesado Francisco.

-Estoy hablando conmigo misma acerca del terrible día que he tenido.

-Para eso está el confesionario-Comento nuevamente el chico dedicándole una sonrisa a Clara.

-Ahh, desearía entrar, Joseph y Santana se han turnado para ocuparlo, están diciendo cosas sobre el otro, toda la tarde han estado peleando-

-Wow, enserio, que pareja más bipolar, por alguna razón me recuerdan a Duncan y a Courtney-Concluyo Francisco haciendo que ambos se rieran-Pero, tranquila, mañana será otro día, y te ira mejor, te lo aseguro-Dijo sonriendo mientras acomodaba su brazo en el hombro de la peli-verde.

-Gracias-

-De nada, lo que sea para verte sonreír-Opinó el mientras miraba al cielo ocasionando un leve sonrojo departe de la campista.

-¡Bien chicos se acabo el tiempo por hoy!-Anunciaron Loretha y Emma a la vez.

-Eso lo digo yo-Habló Vanessa-Bien, se acabo el tiempo por hoy, mañana será otro día y podrán continuar con las bromas ¿Quedo claro?

-Por ahora vayan a dormir-Aconsejo Charlie-mañana les espera otro día de bromas.

-Más un desafío extra por no terminar hoy-Anuncio Rosalía mientras los concursantes comenzaban a quejarse-Bueno, hubieran terminado chicos.

-Bien, aquí se acaba todo-Dijo Paula-Nos verán concursado en el desafío extra del próximo capítulo.

-Recuerden que no conseguirán mas drama en otro lado-Exclamo Rosalía.

-También recuerden que podrán verme aquí-Comento Ian posando un poco para la cámara.

-Si claro-Opinó Charlie rodando los ojos-Bueno, Sintonícennos en el próximo capítulo.

-¡Eso lo digo yo!-Exclamo un poco enfadada Vanessa mientras le quitaba el micrófono-¡Sintonícennos en el próximo capítulo de. . .

-¡Total Drama Comedy!-Gritaron al unísono Loretha y Emma mientras Vanessa estallaba de furia.

* * *

><p>-<em>Continuará<em>-Susurro Charlie hacia la cámara haciendo un guiño.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! Kat y Nia se han revelado una contra la otra O_O, Ian le ha propuesto la guerra a Joseph a sus espaldas y Vanessa se quiere adueñar del show Dx !<strong>

**Hey! Aquí yo de nuevo xD! Ojala les haya gustado, hubo poca comedia, lo acepto, esque no andaba muy eh. . .creativa para eso xD, ojala les haya gustado enserio, creo que el que mas les gusto fue el pasado xD pero bueeeno xD, espero que este también ;D no iba actualizar hasta diciembre. . .pero Aca la Señorita Santana Black me inspiro con su TDC *-* , seee, Santana y Lily me ganaron en actualizar! xD owo como pudieron notar hay personajes nuevos, *-*, mas drama eh? xD**

**Ah!**

_**AVISO IMPORTANTE (MUY importante okey? e-é xD)**_

_**-en el caso de que No hayan visto a su personaje haciendo una broma, por favor, en el review envíenme la broma que quieren hacer y a quién se la hará el personaje. GRACIAS n-n**_

**Espero que les haya gustado :c, prometo tratar de actualizar, es que. . .la escuela, los padres, responsabilidades, construcciones en mi casa, mi hermano -.- , la internet q se me va Dx**

**Enserio mil disculpas por no actualizar esto en mas de 3 meses, ah! Trate de que en este cap algunos personajes que no tuvieron mucha interaccion en los pasados capítulos la tuvieran :3, esque son demaciados xD y odio cuando tengo q elegir a quien sacar Dx, bueno ojala les haya gustado, Cuiiidese, Los quiero!**

**Atte:**

**MIREYA DXC**


End file.
